We'll Talk Again
by Kalyara
Summary: Jackson Rippner wants his revenge on Lisa...but when he finds himself in front of her...he is no longer sure that he can make the final move. And secrets are finally uncovered. JxL R&R please!
1. The Devil Returns

**Summary - **Jackson Rippner want's his revenge on Lisa...but when he finds himself in front of her...he is no longer sure that he can make the final move. And secrets are finally uncovered. JxL R&R please!

**Author's Note - **So I have been slacking lately on updating my stories, and I apologize. I have decided to go back through this story and edit it, somehow try to make it a little better. But so far I have the first chapter redone. Nothing has really changed, just a few minor things that you might not even notice. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and I would love to get some more reviews!

-Kalyara

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the characters from Red Eye (wish I owned Jackson), and I did not come up with the Red Eye story. I am only taking the characters and making yet another story between them...

* * *

**We'll Talk Again**

**1. The Devil Returns**

Jackson Rippner watched the small house of Lisa Reisert. Only a few weeks before the Red Eye Flight he had sat and observed Lisa from this very spot. He had come to know every little routine in her life. Every little detail such as how tidy and clean her house always seemed to be. It was something in her life that she could control. Something that, no matter what else was happening in her life, she was able to keep the way she wanted.

Gently stroking his hand across the raw scar in his neck, he ran through the plan over again. Wondering where everything went wrong. Jackson let out a small sigh. There was no more pain, but it would always be there. Reminding him of his failure to keep control. Something Jackson craved and needed to keep in check.

The way he had let his guard down and had let his captive escape from his grasp made his blood boil with rage. The whole time he just assumed he had complete control over his frightened victim. His only mistake was that somewhere during the job he had built up feelings towards Lisa. Feelings that he couldn't quite understand himself. They were foreign to him, and it drove him mad not knowing how to handle them.

Everything together had cost him his job, and now possibly his life if he did not act soon.

Something inside him told him to run in there and shove his knife through that perfect, porcelain chest of hers and watch her die. He wanted to see the blood rush from her small body and to see the fear and realization in her eyes as she sunk to the floor before him.

But something else nagged him to forgive her and to just forget about all of this. To leave her alone and let her get on with her life. Except now the job that he should have completed a month ago had been shot to hell because of her.

She had now managed to put both her lives on the line. Jackson's agency was now out to kill them both. That is if he didn't get to Lisa first.

The agency considered Lisa Reisert and Jackson Rippner loose ends that needed to be taken care of. And he knew they would not stop until they had managed to get Jackson into a body bag.

Thinking of that only made his skin crawl with anger, making revenge the only thing on his mind and he was determined to get it one way or another.

Revenge is why he sat in the silence of his silver BMW now, just across the street from Lisa's house. Tonight, he was going to get his revenge, and once finished he would start planning on a way to convince the agency not to kill him. After all, he was their best agent...and most feared. He knows what they say behind his back...

3:00 AM - The lights finally died out in the house. Lisa had given into sleep after having watched a one of her favorite classical movies, _Casa Blanca_.

Giving Lisa plenty of time to fall asleep, Jackson waited another hour before deciding it was time. When he was convinced she would not get up again for another few hours, he made his way out of the car, and started for Lisa's front door.

The door was locked, not that he had expected anything less from the auburn haired woman. Eying the house, he spotted an open window leading into the family room of the downstairs. Removing the screen carefully he slipped into the dark room. Since his eye's had already had time to adjust to the dark, he could see clearly. The house had not changed since he had been observing her. _Still the tidiest house in Miami, Leese. What a surprise..._ Jackson thought sarcastically, a small smirk crossing his lips.

Making his way up the stairs to Lisa's bedroom, he was careful not to make any kind of noise that might wake her.

The door to her room was cracked just enough for Jackson to look through and see Lisa's sleeping form. Curling his fingers around the door knob he froze, a loud shrill screaming through the house. Jackson jumped a little at the sound of the phone, but kept still. _Who the hell is calling you at a time like this, Leese? _He thought, a little confused. Lisa was a loner...he had known that from the very beginning. It had been that way ever since she had been brutally attacked in a parking lot two years ago. And the only person he could think that might call her was her father, Joe.

Lisa had been startled by the phone also, shooting out of bed in a cold sweat. Waking up from a nightmare. Jackson for a second wondered if he was the reason for all her sleepless nights. He hoped he was.

Watching through the crack in the door, Jackson followed Lisa's every move as she sleepily stumbled over to the phone. Her hair was matted from turning so much in her sleep, and her shirt was ruffled. His eyes studied her form, seeing how thin she had gotten over the month.

"Hello?" She answered, rubbing the sleep from her green eyes. Her eyes seemed to grow wider a fraction of an inch as someone spoke over the phone. Jackson had no doubt that it was someone giving her a heads up about his escape. Her lips turned into a frown as Jackson watched her recognize the voice. "Detective Hawks...why are you-" She stopped as she was interrupted. Jackson silently growled, also recognizing the name. Detective Adam Hawks was the one who questioned him after the Red Eye flight.

"I'm listening." Now fully awake Lisa listened carefully to whatever was being said on the other line. "What?" she chocked out.

"Jacks-...No, no. That can't be true. You told me that there was no way that he could get away..." She tried her hardest to hold back tears, but Jackson could see the fear, only giving him more of a 'high'. To steady herself from falling, she grabbed on to the dresser next to the bed.

_Perfect...absolutely perfect._ Jackson was irritated with what was being laid out before him. He had waited too long. Lisa now knew he was out and would be on full alert until she got news he had been caught. This was going to make things interesting.

"What should I do until you get here?" Hearing this from Lisa only made Jackson grow more impatient and irritated. He didn't want to deal with a detective while worrying about finishing off Lisa. This would have to speed things up. Or he could steal her and kill her somewhere else where he could take his time. Make her suffer more, which was something he had been planning on. Jackson decided he would take her with him, even if it would be hell to get her out of the house. He was set on seeing through his original plan for killing her.

"Okay, I will. Bye." Lisa swallowed hard as she set down the phone. Jackson knew who she was thinking about, and that thrilled him. This last month had been amusing to Jackson. People were accusing Lisa of the crime that he had done. He knew how easy it would be to throw her in jail to cover his sentence, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her for himself, not for the cold bars jail offered.

He stared into the room, waiting for the right moment. She hurried into the bathroom, though, hiding there for a few minutes. The fact that he was free was getting to her, and her body couldn't wrap itself around the idea.

Still behind the door, Jackson waited for her to return. Time was running out before he would need to be out of the house with his hostage. He would have to take her fast and drive her where he could easily carry out his vicious plan. She was his this time, and he would not let her escape from him this time.

The light switch was located near the bedroom door leading out into the hall. Half walking, half sprinting, Lisa moved to the door where Jackson readied himself. She flipped the switch on quickly, ready to head out in the hall and secure the rest of the house. Her heart skipped a few beats as the door flung open, revealing Jackson Rippner's crystal blue eyes. She screamed, and backed away before running towards the bathroom to find a weapon.

"Lisa!" Jackson yelled angrily as he lunged forward, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her back against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her throat, while he snaked the other around her waist, squeezing hard so she yelped in pain.

"Let go...Let me go!" She hoarsely chocked out, and he could tell she still was trying to convince herself it wasn't a nightmare.

Flinging her arms at him, she managed to get the leverage she needed to bite down on his arm restraining her. He let out a hiss, releasing Lisa's struggling body. Jackson darted after her as she frantically fled into the hallway.

Knocking her to the ground, he jumped on top of her, using his body to immobilize her. Terror filled her eyes as she thrashed around underneath him, trying to throw him off. Jackson used his right hand to hold Lisa's wrists up above her head, grabbing her tear-soaked face with his other. He forced her to look at him. Her struggled to get free only hurt her more and more.

"Look at me, Leese!" He seethed through his teeth. In a last attempt to defend herself, she closed her eye's, already knowing it would do her no good. It only pushed Jackson further into his fit of rage. He squeezed harder on her face, digging his nails into her flesh as he pushed her head into the wooden floor. "I told you to look at me!"

Her eyes fluttered opened, fear flooded them. Jackson just let out a small, hushed laugh, seeing her terrorized was satisfying. It gave him the power and control he needed. For a few moments of silence, both Jackson and Lisa struggled to catch their breath, each glaring at the other.

"...Jack, don't do this. There's an officer coming and he'll find you." Lisa plead, trying anything to get him off of her. Her calling him by _Jack _only made him tighten his grasp on her face. He absolutely despised that name. And she knew that.

Jackson cocked his head to the side, giving her a disappointed smile. Then he leaned in, pressing his lips up to her ear. It made Lisa flinch slightly, horrified at what he might try to do.

"I do recall telling you that we would talk again, remember?...Huh?" His words were cold and heartless, cutting deep into her soul. Lisa didn't reply and instead tried to turn her head away from him once more. Jackson forced her to stay looking at him, making it hard to move. Not struggling anymore, and not speaking gave off that she was exhausted from the struggle. Had given up at fighting him for the moment. Getting up off of her, he yanked Lisa to her bare feet, placing a firm hand on her arm so she could not run.

Although she tried again anyways. Bolting for the door as she tried to rip away from his grasp. It only sent a terrible pain through her arm when Jackson jerked her backwards. She knew that her fighting was pointless, even with Jackson still weak from the wounds her father and she had inflicted on him. He was so much bigger, and so much stronger then her. But it didn't stop her from trying. Somehow she had gotten away from him before.

"Stop fighting me, Leese..." He rasped, pulling her in close to his face. "It will only make things worse for you. Now...just be a good girl, and make this easy for us both...Get. In. The. Car." He barked as he pointed towards the front door. Trying hard not to loose his head any more than he already had.

"No...I wont do it!" Lisa spat determinedly. Jackson grabbed her by the hair, leveling her head with his. She hissed in pain, her hands flying to his to try and ease the stinging.

"Ssh, Lisa. Let's not bring attention to ourselves." Jackson smoothly warned, calculating how far away the neighbors house was. "This will be a lot less painful if you just do what I say. Don't make me repeat myself, Leese...Did you hear me?"

Not yet willing to give in, Lisa thrust her arm across his face, connecting with his cheek. Hoping it might make him let go of her but to her disappointment, it only made him grip harder. The impact made his head rock to the side. Out of anger he slammed her up against the cold wall, a picture falling to the floor and shattering.

"Don't ever...pull that kind of shit again!" With his hands, he pinned her wrists up above her head. His face so close to hers that it was amazing they did not touch. The icy cold, blue eyes, pierced through Lisa, forcing her to try to back away even with the wall against her back.

"Please..." She knew that he would kill her, given the chance. At this point all she could do was try to talk her way out of the inevitable, and try her best to keep from ending up in his car.

"Stop, Leese. You belong to me now, so just do what I say for a change, okay?" His tone changed from calm to aggravated in only a couple of beats.

"I belong to no one!" She hissed. "And especially not to a bastard like you!" He smacked her hard with the back of his hand, sending a wave of pain through her face. Lisa struggled to free her hands.

Jackson switched both her hands to one of his own and cupped her chin in his other. He watched as she tried to move away from the pain the angry red mark across her face gave her.

"You brought this on yourself." His voice was so calm and smooth, it scared Lisa...because she wanted to be able to trust the voice, to obey it. But knew she would die if she did. If she could only fight him enough to keep him here until detective Hawk came...

Jackson softly rubbed the red mark on Lisa's face, tormenting her. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, so just listen, and do what I say. Got it?" A puppy dog look swept across his face, but it held all the malice within his eyes.

Clearing her throat, she tried to say something, but found nothing. No matter how hard she tried to protest. She nodded weakly mouthing a "yes". There was still so much pain. Jackson could see it clearly in her eyes. He wondered what it might have been like if she hadn't ever run from him back on the plane. And something made him ache inside. He wanted her to just go along with what he said. Her disobedience forced him to punish her for each refusal. He took a deep breath, then released it. He relaxed just a little. _It's too late now...just take her and get this the fuck over with. She chose this, it's her fault..._

"Good" He placed his hand over her the red mark on her cheek, the mark stinging from the heat of his palm. "Are you going to stop fighting me?"

Lisa closed her eye's, hoping when she opened them that he would be gone and she would be back under her blankets. Opening her eyes again, she sighed. Starring back at her were the feared blue eyes of her living nightmare. She hated him, but at the same time, in some sick, twisted way...she wanted him just as bad. Wanted to be in his arms, and for him to care for her, to caress her cheek. His touch was so warm and welcoming, but she knew it was asking for danger. Wanting him was like wanting to be immortal. It was impossible. And Jackson Rippner was not a lover...he was a killer. And her wanted her to suffer for what she had done to him. It still didn't change the fact that he was so hard to push away...

"Leese." He broke through her thoughts and she simply nodded. Unable to look away from his crystalline eyes.

"Okay then." Jackson let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been keeping locked inside. He could see her thinking, planning something. "Now, we have to leave."

He decided to test her once more...see if she truly was ready to listen. Letting go of her wrists and face, he pulled back one step.

Lisa didn't waste time and started for the stairs. Jackson was prepared for it and tackled her back up against the wall. She looked at the floor, hiding her eyes from his own.

Jackson suddenly turned her over in his arms and brought her back into his chest. His grip was so tight she could barely move, barley breathe. He started pushing her down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Stop kicking, Leese..." He whispered in her ear, his voice still so calm and smooth. It sent shivers down her spine. Jackson continued to try and charm her with his words, to try and get her to listen. "...you don't want to hurt yourself."

Without much more said Lisa stopped throwing her legs everywhere and let him lead her to his car. She knew she should fight, but couldn't get herself to anymore. She was so tired and in so much pain already. Everything seemed to go against her. The world always trying to tear her down.

Jackson set her in the passengers seat, shutting the door quietly. The situation finally carved itself into Lisa's mind and she knew she would die if she didn't try to fight.

Frantic, she pawed at the door handle, trying to free herself. Jackson got in on the drivers side and let out a small chuckle. He smirked as he watched her panic.

"Lisa, the door is locked. And only I can open it." His words forced her to face him. "You really don't think that I am stupid enough not to lock it, do you?"

Jackson reached over and opened the glove department. Pulling out a silky, black scarf.

"Look out the window." He demanded as he nodded once towards her glass window. Leaning in closer, he folded the scarf up in a long strip. Lisa stared at the scarf fearfully.

"Do it, now..."

She reluctantly obeyed, forcing herself to turn to the window. Half expecting Jackson to strangle her with it, Lisa shut her eyes, taking in her last breaths.

Instead, he placed it over her eyes and tied it tightly around her face. She could see nothing but darkness.

"There you go. That wasn't so hard, was it?" His voice changed, mock mingled with every word. She felt him reach over and strap the seatbelt across her body. Then she felt the car start forward.

Her heart tried to beat it's way out of her chest. She clung to the edge of the seat for dear life, her body trembling from his presence. Now she sat next to him in his car, practically giving herself to him without any fight. But when it came to Jackson...it was like resisting the temptation the Devil himself offered.

"Where are you taking me?" Her voice shook with fear. The unknown lying ahead of her...


	2. Delay

**Author's Note- **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I love all your guy's reviews and can't wait to get more. Hope you enjoy! D

And again, I do not own Jackson or Lisa.

* * *

**We'll Talk Again**

**2. Delay **

Jackson pulled into the driveway of his large home. It took nearly an hour to finally get home, and it had been a long, quiet drive for him. Lisa had given into sleep only twenty minutes into their travel. She slumped against the window, which was probably not comfortable, but her hands cupping her head, served as a little bit of a cushion.

He scrutinized her body, feeling shame when he took in the many wounds and bruises from his violent attacks on her. If she had just done what he had said in the beginning - on the plane - she might not be here all beaten and bloodied. She had sealed her fate when she stabbed him in the trachea with a pen. Jackson would have to kill her. Kill her because she had not listened to him, but had instead tried to outsmart him at every turn. Fighting his every move.

Resting a steady hand on her face he traced with the tips of his fingers the finger marks that he had roughly left behind on Lisa's flesh. He had damaged her perfect flesh.

Awakened by the touch of his hand, Lisa sat up in her seat. She did not know where she was, and wished she had never let herself fall asleep with him so close to her. Jackson watched as she fought to see through the blindfold.

"Jackson...?" Lisa asked in a whisper. She wasn't even sure it was him next to her.

"Calm down, Leese. We're here." Once out of the car he helped Lisa out and guided her into the house.

"Where are we? Please take the blindfold off, let me see..." She was cut off by Jackson.

"I will in a second, just be patient." He snapped, a cruel smirk on his face, and even though Lisa could not see it, she heard it in his voice. She could feel his piercing gaze on her.

Jackson shuffled through his pockets in his jacket and brought out a ring of keys. Still with grip on Lisa's arm, he unlocked and opened the door. After tossing Lisa onto the couch and placing his stuff down on the counter, he bent down next to Lisa and began loosening the blindfold. Startled, she pulled back a little, but let him uncover her eyes.

"Welcome to my home..." Jackson sneered, discarding the black piece of cloth. It was still dark outside, but a sliver of light was rising over the mountains. Lisa's body hurt from earlier.

"What are you going to do to me?" The situation was seeping in, and Lisa realized this was it for her. She had reached the end of her wasted days. These were her last few hours to be on earth. If she even had a few hours.

"I don't know that yet...I guess we will just have to wait and see what I decide." Jackson sat across from the soft, black couch in a matching arm chair. He watched Lisa's every move, waiting for her to somehow bring down the chandelier on him or something. When it came to Lisa, nothing surprised him. The thought only made him smile wider than before.

_Why wont you just kill me already! _Lisa franticly thought, looking around her in search for anything suspicious. Seeing nothing, she suddenly shot up from the couch and ran for the front door. She couldn't think clearly and the soft sounds of his footsteps drove her into even more of a panic attack.

Jackson chased after her until Lisa knocked a large potted plant in his way, sending him to the ground. Not daring to look behind she kept running.

Jackson's house was a maze of room's and hallway's. She couldn't remember what way he had dragged her in. She had tried so hard to memorize her footsteps on their way in since she couldn't see through the blindfold, but it proved to be a complete waste of effort.

Pieces of pottery surrounded him, along with dirt and plants. Springing up from the floor, he laughed slightly, knowing all she could do was hide. His house was sealed shut, the only way out was the front door, which was only opened by Jackson's key. Sure there were all the windows in the house. But they all only opened up halfway, making it too small for someone to fit through. The windows that were larger, did not open at all. Most of the rooms in the house were locked. In Jackson's line of work, you could never be too careful.

Running, searching for a way out, Lisa saw the door. Slamming her body up against it she tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

Only a little ways away she could hear Jackson's even breathing. Darting across the hall to the other end, she went looking for another way out. She came to an end, all the doors were locked. The hall went no further, and her heart stopped for a moment. Her limbs trembled with fear.

"Leese..." Jackson called out mockingly. Letting his voice echo through the halls. He couldn't see her but knew where she had run to. The hallway had turned into a dead end, and he could hear her heavy breathing.

Jackson had not yet reached the the turn, when he was surprised to hear his victim stop breathing. Cautiously peering around the corner, he saw nothing. There were a couple of cabinets in the hallway, along with a couple of sitting chairs and a bookcase.

Walking slowly down the hall, he listened intently for Lisa to slip up. For her to make the tiniest noise to reveal her hiding spot. Checking behind the sitting chairs in the hallway, he made sure she wasn't under, behind, or to the side of them. He moved onto the cabinet, cracking the door opened quietly, making it to were Lisa would not know where or what he was doing. After he cleared the cabinets, he stopped in front of the bookcase. He let a smile creep up his face. He was a little shocked she had managed to squeeze behind the bookcase. _Wow, knew she was skinny, but never thought she could be that small..._He tried hard not to chuckle.

There it was, her slip up. A corner of her shirt poked out from behind the bookcase. He grabbed the bookcase by the side and pushed it onto the floor, revealing a horrified Lisa screaming at the top of her lungs.

Lisa backed into the wall as Jackson slammed his body up against hers, his hands grabbing her by the throat. Gasping for air Lisa tried hard to push him away, but he squeezed harder.

"Stop trying to run from me, Leese, I will always find you!" He rasped. "I only have to hurt you in the end."

Each attempt to bring air into her lungs sent pain through her sore body. She could hear him shouting at her, but didn't care to listen. This was it, he would take her life now, stealing the air she so desperately wanted.

"Please...stop." Lisa managed to get out. Jackson smiled, cocking his head to the side. He flexed his jaw as he bit down on his teeth.

"I'm going to kill you anyway, so what's the difference whether I kill you now...or later? Hmm?" He spoke harshly. It wasn't really stated as a question, he knew she could not answer. Lisa began to let her body fall, but Jackson's grip on her throat kept her from meeting the floor. She could feel her heart slow and started to tear up. Air suddenly rushed in and she could breathe again. Lisa fell to the floor, laying on top of the already fallen bookcase. Trying to catch her breathe, she glowered up at Jackson.

"Don't look at me that way, Leese. You knew that something like that was headed your way." He held up his phone which was vibrating. "Besides, if my phone hadn't started to ring, you wouldn't be looking at me at all." He said wickedly. Pulling his phone quickly up to his ear after examining the screen, he crouched down by Lisa, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Rippner." Jackson stated into the phone. Annoyed by him putting a hand on her after what he had done, she scooted away from him just enough so his hand was no longer touching her.

"Jack, if you are willing to do one more job, and be able to trust us on not sending you into a trap... "A man said from the other line. "...then we will let you live if the job is done correctly this time."

"Aw, Rupert. So nice to talk to you again." Jackson replied with a scowl. The last time he had seen Rupert Sykes - his long forgotten partner - he was holding a gun to his head.

"You always were funny, Jack. But I didn't call to hear you joke. I need you to set up another assassination on the Lux Atlantic. Using Lisa Reisert, and this time, not letting her escape."

Lisa still gasped on the floor. She hated him! Wanted him to die and be out of her life forever. Her life had been ruined because of him. Everywhere she went, people glared at her, told stories about her. On the news they showed pictures of her and Jackson next to each other, with a header reading something like "Are they in on it together?" or "Are they lovers." It made her sick to her stomach just thinking about it. Lovers?! Me be in love with him? As much as she hated him, no matter what he did to her, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that wanted her to like him. She had liked him before, that was before he told her on the plane what he did for a living and threatened her dad. When he was kind to her, and treated her like she was worth everything.

"Another assassination on the Lux Atlantic, huh? Well, how do you expect me to trust you?" Jackson was not happy with Rupert's smug attitude.

Lisa looked up at him, hearing the name of her hotel she worked for. He was starring at her, unblinking.

"You're just gonna have to trust my word. Now, tomorrow morning, bring Lisa to Joe Reisert's house. I will be waiting for you to show. Don't keep me waiting." Rupert hung up the phone.

He let out a long, irritated sigh as he hung up the phone, placing it back on his hip. Snatching Lisa by the waist, he dragged her to her feet. All he wanted to do was to kill her, but from her fighting, and then the call. It seemed almost an impossible task so far.

"I guess I won't be killing you just yet. Apparently, I still need you." There was annoyance in his voice. And his grip on her was strong and painful. The glare he gave her was intense, even in the dark she could see the anger in them.

"What? I don't u-understand." She stuttered.

"Tomorrow we will both find out exactly what our role in this assassination is. For now, I guess you will be staying in the guest room." They walked up the stairs into a small room with only a bed in it, and a door leading to a bathroom.

"You expect me to stay in here, and sleep? No, I don't think so..." She protested but was stopped by Jackson's hand covering her mouth.

"I don't care whether you sleep or not...I just need you in a room that I know you wont be able to get out of until I come for you." He was tired of delays, and he was done with fighting Lisa. Releasing her he moved to the door, turning to her one last time. "Don't do anything that you will regret. I am only across the hall and can get in here in a heartbeat."

"Why are you doing this to me?!" She wailed, then ran at Jackson, hitting him on the chest, smashing her fist into his nose. She wished she could have taken it all back right after.

Snatching her wrists, he flung her onto the bed, sitting on top of her. Making it to where she could not move. He had taken enough of her crap, and he pressed his fingers on a pressure point in her neck, forcing her into unconscious.

"Sleep tight, Leese." Getting up off of her, he pulled a blanket up around her shoulders. He walked out, locking her door behind him. In his room, he could see blood trickle down from his nose. _Damn...definitely can pack a punch._

After he tended to his nose, Jackson fell down on his bed. Thinking about what might happen tomorrow. Was it a trap, or was it really a way out of this mess he had drug himself into?


	3. The Trap

**We'll Talk Again**

**3. The Trap**

_I don't love her, it isn't that! It can't be. If anything at all, it is just lust or maybe even an obsession. That is it. And I plan on taking her life...this is nothing more than a crime of hate..._

Jackson sat up in his bed, trying to shake his thoughts. What the hell was going on with him? Lisa had him double thinking his actions, and even his whole life. He wasn't happy with many things he had done, but there was no way out of it. Plus, he had seen the fear in her eyes - that wasn't love. Sure, maybe at one point there had been some feelings she had towards him, but that was before she found out he was a killer.

Looking over his shoulder, he checked the clock that rested on the night stand. _6:30, great, not even a whole hour of sleep... _He was exhausted from fighting Lisa the day before. And keeping him up all night was his overactive imagination thinking about Lisa.

Pulling himself out of bed, he walked into the bathroom. In a weak attempt to wake himself, he splashed water onto his face. His reflection showed a bruised nose. It was the last thing he needed, but it was there. _Whats done is done..._

After slipping on a clean pair of black slacks, a blue dress shirt, and a black jacket, he headed out into the hallway towards where Lisa was being held. Punching in the code on the door, he opened the door quietly. Lisa was still lying where he had left her, nothing out of place. Jackson sat on the bed next to her slumbering body. With his hand he smoothed her hair out of her face, then he took the covers up off of Lisa.

She did not open her eyes, but searched with both hands for the blanket.

"Good morning, Leese." Jackson's voice was teasing. "Have a good night's rest?"

Lisa's eyes opened to his words, she had forgotten where she was, and the memory of Jackson came back to clearly and quickly. She stared up at him with eyes full of fear, waiting for the knife to plunge into her neck or chest.

He rolled his eyes at her in disapproval. Still scared for her life, even though there was no reason for at least another few hours. Getting up from the bed he motioned with his head for Lisa to get up also.

"Come on, we don't have all day. Get up." He commanded with a rough voice.

"Where are you taking me now?" Lisa refused to get up without knowing.

"You'll just have to wait till we get there." Jackson yanked her by the arm, pulling her up to her feet. "Now, back into the car we go."

"Just tell me where we're going." Her voice was shaky, she was still unsure what he would do to her at this point.

"Stop asking questions. It won't get you anywhere." Not looking at her, he lead her down the stairs. At the bottom, he picked up the black cloth he had set on the floor last night. Turning her around, he tied it back over her eyes.

"Please...just let me see with my own two eyes."She begged, afraid of where he might take her.

"No, I don't think so. Just deal with it for another hour and then it will come off."Lisa could not see where he was, but then she nearly fell when he grabbed her by the arm and led her out the door.

"Careful, don't want you breaking an ankle."Jackson said sardonically. He was amused by her slight stumble. All though he knew it was because of him. "Watch your head."

He put a hand on Lisa's head and shoved her into the car, slamming the door shut, locking her in. He got in on the other side and pulled out onto the street.

"Go back to bed, I'll wake you when we get there."His eyes were focused on the road ahead of him.

"I'm not going to bed with you here."Lisa pressed her head up against the seat.

"Alright, suit yourself. It really won't make much difference to me."Jackson always had something to say back to her. Always something that would shut her up for the time being.

The rest of the ride was long, and silent. Just like the first drive up to his house. Then finally, after another hour of no talking, Jackson pulled into the driveway of Joe Reisert's house, Lisa's father. Lisa did not yet know, where she was, because of the blindfold.

"We're here." Helping Lisa out, he ripped the blindfold off. For a few seconds, the sun burned Lisa's eyes that had gotten so use to the dark. Then it hit her, she had been brought to her fathers place.

"Dad!" She screamed, attempting to dash into the house. She was quickly trapped by the powerful hold of Jackson's arms. "Let me go! I hate you!"

"Don't Lisa, I'm not the only person here you need to worry about." He warned, whispering in her ear.

"Please..." She muffled out, her tears had come back. She now feared for her dad's life. "...please."

"Calm down, Leese. Your dad is still alive." He assured her, hearing the worry in her voice. All though he was not so sure what he said was true. For in his line of work, it was not always a forgiving one. All Mr. Reisert would have to do to get himself killed was piss one of his associates off. And sometimes, that was a very easy thing to do.

"Let me see him..." She pleaded. "I want to see him."

"Hang in there. I'm sure you'll see him any time now." His voice was calm and flowed smoothly. It was early in the morning, and he didn't want Lisa waking the neighbors. She went limp in his arms, and he was taken off guard by it. But quickly he regained himself. He held her in his arms, running his hand up and down her back. Trying to stop her from crying. _For fucks sake...you need to be quiet..._

He managed to carry Lisa to the door, and knock on it. A tall, skinny man answered the door, holding a knife to his side.

"Planning on killing anyone with that knife, Rupert." Jackson said hastily. Cautiously taking Lisa inside, one eye still on the knife. He still couldn't trust Rupert.

"Shut up, Rippner. It's just precaution."Rupert snapped back."Take her in the living room. I assume you know where that is already."Rupert gave a slight laugh. Jackson knew he was talking about when he had attempted to murder Lisa, and found Rupert, less than hilarious.

"Don't mess with me Rupert, we all know what happened last time."Him and Rupert had gotten in a life and death battle last time Rupert had used his mocking words towards him, and he nearly killed Rupert, but allowed him to live in return that he give him a generous amount of cash. Rupert backed down and gave a small glare in Jackson's direction.

In the living room were two more hitmen. A small, fat one, and the other about Jackson's height. In the middle of the room, was Joe Reisert, tied to a chair. His face was cut and bleeding. God only knows what unforgiving punishment had been inflicted on him. Lisa's jaw dropped at the site of her dad. Jackson released her, letting her run to her dad and hug him. The three other men in the room all began to run for her, but stopped as Jackson held out a hand. After all, he was still the manager of the association.

"It's okay, she won't do anything that might get her and her dad killed." He assured them, but he said it more as a warning to Lisa."Now, tell me, what do you guy's plan on doing this time?"

"We need Lisa to go with you to the hotel." The fat man said. Jackson had no clue who the other two men in the room were."Once in the hotel, Lisa will get you two a hotel room. You should love that part, huh Jack."He added with a grin.

Jackson jumped at the man before anyone could do anything and grabbed him by the neck. "If I hear anymore shit from your mouth again, I might just loose my temper completely, and who knows what the hell I'll do to you."

Rupert and the tall hitman just watched, they didn't dare mess with Jackson, even if he was out numbered by many. Letting go of the man, he eased up just a little. Then walked over to Lisa's side. He watched her rub her dad's forehead for a moment, then looked back up at the other men in the room.

"What do we do once we have the room?"Jackson asked.

"Oh no, we don't want just any room, we need you to get a room that is connected to the targets room. Make it easier to take him out."The tall one replied. "After you have that done, we will join you. "

"Who's the target?"Jackson asked, then sat down on the couch."And I'm going to need all the files you have on the assassination."

"His name is Adam Hawk, he is the detective assigned to the Keefe's case."The fat guy finally regained his speech. Lisa's jaw dropped at the sound of the detective's name. She looked up from her father and her sight went from the three men to Jackson, who was casually sitting on the couch a few feet from her. He gave her a questioning look but said nothing, and turned back to the men.

"This Hawk guy, what's the reason for taking him out?"He was watching Lisa from the corner of his eye. The way she looked around the room made him think she might try to run at any time. _She isn't going to run, not without her dad..._ He reassured himself.

"Should we really be discussing this in front of her."Rupert looked over to Lisa, pointing a hand her direction. Lisa looked at him then at Jackson with a slightly worried face. She wanted to hear, wanted to know why they planned on killing Adam. He didn't deserve to die. Not this way.

"It doesn't matter. After this is all over, she won't be taking another breath."Jackson gave her a wicked grin. Her heart skipped a few beats. But knew it was coming anyways, knew that when she was no longer useful, he would kill her.

"Well, Adam Hawk knows to much about the organization. If he finds out about us, Jackson, well you and I both know what will happen." Rupert never stopped pushing his luck with Jackson. And it only made him angry. His gaze fluttered back to Lisa, there eyes locked. He could see terror in those green eyes. There was something else, and then he realized, that Lisa knew Adam. His knowledge gave him something to fall back on. Something he thought would come in handy. Possibly another way to bring pain into her life.

"Do you have a list of witnesses he has questioned?"Jackson asked, never looking away from Lisa, watching the way she would react. She starred back, wondering what he was looking for from her.

"Uh...yeah."The tall hitman searched through a briefcase and pulled out a folder, passing it to Jackson."Here you go."

Flipping the folder open, he skimmed the names and times on the list. Almost every day, Lisa Reisert had been questioned. For at least an hour, the times showed.

"So, Lisa, what did you tell our little detective when he asked you about what happened?"He kept reading on through the files, recognizing several names on the list.

_Oh my god... _She thought to herself, Hawk had warned her that Jackson would know that she had talked to the police. I mean, it would be amazing if she hadn't. Jackson looked up from the folder, and the three other men in the room glared at her.

_How could I be so blind, I should have asked her this when I first had the chance. Of course the police asked her about what happened, and she probably spilled out every little detail she knew..._His expression showed a little hint of worry, as he thought back to the flight. Had he said anything that would have given the police a lead on the case?

"Leese...you will tell me one way or the other."Jackson threatened. Rupert walked up behind Lisa, ready to stop her from any attempts to escape.

"I-I don't r-remember..."Lisa lied, but knew Jackson could see right through her. He stood up from his seat and joined Rupert, tilting his head to the side, watching Lisa. Her dad gripped her arm, afraid for what they might do to her. He had been brutally beaten himself for information.

"Lisa, please...just tell them."Joe begged his daughter.

"You should listen to your dad, Leese. It might save you a whole lot of pain."His voice was cruel. Slowly, Jackson knelt down next to her, taking her face in his hands. "Adam Hawk, what do you know about him? Huh?"

"He just asked m-me a few questions. That's it." She closed her eyes, refusing to look at him.

"What kind of questions did he ask you?"Jackson's patients were running thin, but he kept a steady, calm voice.

"Jackson, we don't have time for this. Let's find another way to get her to talk." Rupert loved to torture. Jackson knew that much, and even though he was going to kill Lisa and wanted to make her suffer as much as possible, a nagging pain pulled at his heart, telling him not to let her get hurt, or at least not by another person besides himself. He let go of Lisa's face, and stood up, rising to Rupert's eye level.

"We'll get information out of her later. Once the job is done. For right now, we have a lot of work to do." Rupert backed down at Jackson's remark, knowing that it was no time to argue with Jackson. Lisa let her head hang, she was grateful that for now she would be safe.

"Let's try to find-" The fat hitman began to say, but was interrupted by the door. "Who the hell could that be?" He hissed at Joe Reisert. Assuming he would know.

Jackson took Lisa by the arm, putting a hand up to her mouth. He knew if she was given the chance to escape, she would take it. And this was no time for mistakes. He dragged her over to the window, where he peeked through the blinds. _As if this situation could get any worse..._

"It's Adam Hawk!" He whispered back to Rupert and the others. He knew it was him, he remembered seeing the picture of the target in the files. "Hide Reisert and then you three hide somewhere close, just in case."

They picked up the chair Joe was tied to, they gagged him and stuffed him in a closet. While Jackson led Lisa to the hallway.

"You are going to pretend everything is fine, and that your dad went out for a walk and left to you to watch the house. Okay?" Jackson asked with a commanding voice. Scared out of her mind, but Lisa quickly nodded her head - she feared for Adam.

A knock came at the door again. This time a little louder. Jackson let go of her and shoved her towards the door, then slipped in between an opening between the stairs and the wall. Only a few feet away from Lisa. She took a breath, and opened the door, putting a fake smile on for Adam.

"Hello, detective." She greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Are you okay?" Adam put a comforting arm on Lisa's shoulder. He could see all the bruises and scratches on her, and wondered if they had been there before. "You look a little worried."

Lisa could hear Jackson breathing and just hoped Adam could to. It wasn't likely. "Um...ya, I'm fine. What brings you here?"

"I went to your house looking for you, but you weren't there." He took a few steps inside the door, Lisa saw in the corner of her eye Jackson back farther into his hiding spot.

"Yeah, I came over here to see my dad." She had a small quiver in her voice. Adam was walking into a house full of killers, who planned on taking him out.

"Well, I'm glad I found you. I need to ask you of a favor." He stepped in and walked into the kitchen, taking Lisa by the hand." I am going to be staying at your hotel tonight for some undercover work. And i need your help."

"Sure, anything." A pained look rushed over her face, luckily Adam did not catch it. Lisa saw Jackson sneak behind the door to the kitchen, and a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. He would die because of her doing, and she was letting him fall deeper, and deeper into a trap that he would not survive.

"I got a heads up that a man we think might be involved is staying there tonight." He informed. "And if we are right, we might have a chance at catching him. He has been on the run."

"Who is going to be showing up there?"Lisa asked, looking at the ground.

"Um...well, we believe that Jackson Rippner, will be there tonight." He tried to say it calmly, knowing it would be hard to get Lisa to help. "And I need you to help lure him into a trap."

Jackson stopped breathing, hearing his name. _What the hell, I was never gonna go to that hotel... _He shot a look at Rupert who was creeping up next to him. Jackson shook his head at him, indicating not to attack Adam yet.

"I'm sorry, you said Jackson...Rippner?" Lisa was just as stunned to hear his name as Jackson had been. "Are you sure?"

"No, we're not, but we have a really good feeling he might be coming for you and we think we can play that to our advantage."He said, taking Lisa by the arms. She flinched, but knew he was not going to hurt her.

"I don't think that you should..."She stopped at seeing Jackson moving to the other side of the door, still hidden from Adam, but Lisa could see him. He gave her a warning look, telling her not to continue what she was going to say."...have me be the one there." She covered up. Swallowing the painful lump in her throat.

"He knows you work there, and is going to be wanting to come after you. I know this is hard for you but I need you to do this for me. Please." Hawk begged.

"What do you...need me to do?"Lisa said cautiously, for she was unsure what to say that would not piss Jackson off. And she saw that it had been the right thing to say. Jackson nodded in approval at her, and nudged his head towards Hawk, telling her to continue.

"OK, great. Tonight at eight, come into the hotel, and pretend you are coming in for work. Then meet me in your office. I will tell you what to do from there." Hawk let out a sigh of relief, glad that she had agreed to the plan. "We're going to get this creep for what he did to you."Hawk then began to walk towards the hall, Jackson was no longer visible to Lisa. It made her wonder where he went, and hoped he would not touch Adam.

"Wait!" She screamed, making Hawk turn. Jackson suddenly appeared in Lisa's line of vision, he was standing behind the stairs, looking back at her, again with a warning look."...Let me, walk you out."

Lisa shut the door behind him and watched as he drove away. Jackson brought an arm around her waist, and put his head in close to hers. It startled Lisa, but she did not move from her spot.

"Good work, Leese."His voice was cold, and heartless."You may have just made this job easier."A wave of guilt rushed over Lisa.

Rupert and the other two joined them in the hallway. He had a puzzled look on his face. Then he laughed a little looking at Jackson.

"And how is that, Jack?"Rupert was annoyed."The job? It is only harder now."

"No, not if we can get Lisa to convince Hawk, to go up to a certain room..." Jackson snarled, his grip harder on Lisa. He was more talking to her than anyone else in the room."...get him to walk, straight into a trap."

_No, how could this be happening..._tears rolled down Lisa's face, and she closed her eyes. _Adam is going to die because of me..._


	4. Lux Atlantic

**Chapter Four**

From the kitchen, Lisa could hear Jackson arguing with Rupert about the newly formed plan. Lisa was surprised at the fact that he had left her alone with her father in the living room. Maybe he thought she was too scared to take a chance at running from him, or maybe it was just a careless mistake.

She stroked her father's sore face. How could someone inflict so much pain on another? He didn't deserve this, and it was only happening to him because of her. _No, I won't let this happen to him any longer... _she thought. Then she moved behind her father where she could work with the rope that tied him to the chair. Still keeping an ear on Jackson's still angry voice.

"What are you doing, Lisa?" Joe tried to turn his head to see her but couldn't."You're going to get yourself hurt."

"Sssh, Dad. I won't let them hurt you again."She never looked up from her fingers."They only need me."

"I'm not going anywhere without you."His whisper sounded demanding, but the look in his eyes showed him pleading.

The knot came loose, and Lisa tossed the rope to the floor. Joe took her in his embrace, then started for the window, clenching his daughters hand, never wanting to let go.

"I can't go, they'll just keep coming after us."She stood her ground, not letting him move her.

"Lisa, this is not the time for this." He let go of her hand and opened the window. The window made very little noise, but Joe tried his best to muffle what noise it did make.

"Dad, just go."She helped push out the screen. All she cared about, was that her father made it out.

"I don't think so..."The raspy voice of Jackson warned. Lisa turned to him. His face was inches from hers. Suddenly, she found herself unable to breathe, her hands shaky, her head spinning. _How did I not hear him come in?_

Joe pulled his daughter behind him. Using his body to shield her from Jackson. Jackson smilled, and threw a fist at Joe's face, knocking him to the floor. Lisa screamed, and ran for Jackson, her fists flying. He was ready for her, and restrained her wrists, criss-crossing them in front of her chest, forcing her back against his chest.

"You monster!"She screamed, struggling to get free."I hate you!"

"I could guess that much..."He scoffed at her, leaning in closer than he already was. Joe stood up, and lunged at Jackson, only to be landed back on the ground as Jackson dodged his body. Rupert showed in the door way then, hearing the racket all the way in the kitchen. Quickly, he threw Joe back in the chair, picking the discarded rope off the floor boards.

"Let him go! You don't need him!"She cried out."He's not part of the plan!"

"In a way he is, Leese..."Jackson informed harshly."Would you really go through this plan if it was just your life on the line?"

Pain shot through her body, as the dagger of truth pierced her. Her gaze focused on her father, who was asking her with his eyes to stop fighting, to stop making it harder, and more painful on herself. The other two hitman watched from the door.

"That's what I thought..."Jackson gave out a small, half-sigh, half-laugh."Why do you keep fighting me then? You should know better than anyone here...that I always get what I want."

The room seemed to disappear, taking everyone but Jackson and her with it. A cold, sick realization, overtook Lisa's mind. She could never get away from this nightmare. Jackson had his claws in her, and was not letting go. There was no escaping from this, cruel, heartless man. And until she did what he wanted, he would punish her, cause pain to her, then when he was done with her, he would simply discard her like she was nothing. It was useless to run or try to hide.

Then she was brought back to reality, where everyone stared at her and Jackson. He had been saying something, and she had not heard. Not cared to hear what more cruel remarks he had for her.

"Leese?"Jackson's voice was irritated, he hated to be ignored. Lisa did it all too well."Did you hear me?"

"I-I...didn't."Her voice was just loud enough for Jackson to hear, no one else. And he did not like the answer he had been given. Turning her violently and quickly around, he shoved her onto the couch, pinning her with his body. Lisa let out a small shreik of pain. Jackson started whispering in her ear, so only she could hear.

Impatiently he said, "Stop doing this to yourself Lisa, there are too many lives at stake. Just do what I say, and I might reconsider what I plan on doing to you..."Lisa tried to look at him but could not turn her head toward him. He was too close, his cheek touching hers. Fear made her unable to breathe.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!"She snapped back."You don't give a damn what happens to me! All you care about is your own hide!"

Jackson was tired of dealling with Lisa. He had given her so many chances. Each time she took advantage of him. A pain in his heart forced him to look at her, straight in the eye. _Lisa...why do you make me feel this way? _He then, got up off of her, motioning his head to the doorway. Lisa sat there, stunned, wondering what he meant. She could see a pained, betrayed look in his eyes.

"Lisa, get out."He could not look at her."Before I change my mind."

"Jackson! What the hell are you doing?!"Rupert walked over to Jackson, demanding for a reason.

"Untie her dad, and we will be leaving for the Lux Atlantic."Jackson stared Rupert in the eye, showing no emotion."This job will be done, just not with her."

"Are you out of your mind! This isn't your decision to make-!"Jackson cut Rupert off, signalling with his hand to stop.

"Don't question me...i'm still your boss, and it would be foolish of you to believe otherwise."Jackson unsheathed his knife from under his jacket, and brought it up to Rupert's worried face. Then walked over and cut the rope bonding Joe to the chair. "Now, let's get out of here."

Lisa still sat frozen on the couch, confused at what Jackson was doing. He had tried to hurt her, and wanted to kill her. Now that he had her, why was he walking away?

She stood as Jackson headed for the door, running to him, blocking his path. Saying nothing at all, just giving him a questioning look. Jackson took her by the arms, forcing her against the door frame. Not looking her in the face.

"Don't you have somewhere to go..."He kept two clenched fists on her."...or maybe even some wounds to go tend to?"He said, forcing his head in the direction of Joe, who was watching them with terrified eyes.

"W-Why?"She was afraid of his sudden change in behavior. Joe wanted to help his daughter, but Rupert shot him a glare. He had been standing behind Jackson, along with the other two hitmen.

"I ask the questions."With that, Jackson let go of her and walked out of the house. Leaving a confused Lisa behind. _She doesn't get it..._

* * *

In the small bathroom upstairs, Lisa cared for her fathers wounds on his face with a small, wet wash cloth. Every so often, Joe let out a small whimper from the stinging of his fresh cuts. It was silent, and for a long time neither Lisa or Joe talked. Her thoughts were coming and going non-stop. _Why did he just leave, and let me go. I know his whole plan, and I am going to warn Adam. He has to know that..._

"Lisa? Are you ok?"Joe put his hand under her chin.

"I'm fine, just a little confused. That's it."She assured him, all though she felt more than confussion."I should call Adam."

She set the wet cloth in the sink. A little dazed, she walked downstairs, to where the phone was. Lightly placing the phone up to her ear after dialling. The phone rang twice, and a calm voice answered from the other line.

"Hello?" Hawk answered

"Hi, it's Lisa."She said, her voice normal.

"Lisa, hi. You still plan on being part of the operation, right?"His voice changed from calm to a little worried.

"No, it's a trap...and you may be in grave danger."She looked out the window, clouds covered the sun, and rain poured down hard. Ever since Jackson had left, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

* * *

Jackson pulled the black BMW into the parking lot of the Lux Atlantic. He knew very well that Lisa most likely had already warned the detective, but he didn't care, he was going to finish this job no matter what.

"Jack, how do you plan on pulling this off?"Rupert asked. It was now only him and Jackson. They had sent the other two hitmen home.

"Well, I guess we will just see what happens...He replied, opening the door and stepping out into the rain. Nightfall had come an hour ago.

They seperated, Rupert was to take the front entrance, while Jackson would find a way in through the back. A few minutes later, after being soaked by the rain, Jackson found the back entrance. He picked at the lock till it finally gave way. Pushing the door opened, he was surprised to find no one waiting for him. He had been sure that the cops would be ready and take him down at the first chance.

Sneaking in to the lobby, he spotted her. He saw Lisa talking to Adam Hawk. Adam was holding her hands in his, and a sudden jealousy took over. It took Jackson by surprise, he wanted Lisa, but did not realize how much he truly cared about her being touched by another man.

Lisa seemed worried, from the look on her face. And then, Adam left, headed out of the hotel. _What in the world do they plan on doing? Did you even tell him, Leese? _He thought, but pushed it away, knowing there was some sort of trap awaiting him.

Wanting to move a little closer, Jackson walked over to a bench, hidden by a plant on each side. On his way to the bench, he had grabbed a newspaper from a lobby table, so he could hide himself with its pages.

His stare was focused on Lisa, she was headed to a small bar that was near his bench. When she got there, he watched her order, what he guessed, a sea breeze. Since he had only seen her order that during the two months he had followed her. Except the one time she tried to lie to him and had ordered a bay breeze just before they had boarded the plane in Dallas.

She looked anxious, and nervous. Shifting in her seat, it made Jackson think she was part of the plan. _What you so worried about, Leese? Afraid you might see me again? _He chuckled to himself.

From across the lobby, Jackson spotted Rupert. He had his head hung low, and watching everyone in the hotel. Then Adam came back in, joining Lisa at the bar. Jackson tried to read their faces, to see what they could be saying. It looked to him like he was trying to give a pep talk to Lisa.

Another ten minutes passed by, and Rupert was waiting impatiently for Jackson to give the signal.

Finished with her drink, Lisa and Adam headed towards the elevator. He got up from his seat and signaled to Rupert, who slipped into the stairwell. Jackson followed behind the two, watching them chat. Till they got to the elevator, he waited behind a wall, until they got on it and left the lobby. His job was to make sure they never got back to the bottom floor, till the plan had been executed.

"This is the floor, Lisa. We will go to the room, according to plan, and then see what happens from there."Hawk said, sounding professional.

"Ok, what happens if things don't...go according to plan?"Lisa was very nervous and shaky.

The elevator stopped and the door's began to open. Adam looked at Lisa, locking her gaze with his.

"Then, I guess we hope for the best."He could not lie, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Or even if Jackson would show up for that matter, he was relying on Lisa's word. Though he trusted her with his life, she had never lied to him. Earlier, she had agreed to have dinner with him if they successfully made it through the plan. Little did he know, he might never get the chance again to spend time with Lisa, who he so desperately wanted to know more about.

Adam turned back to the opened elevator door and stepped out, Lisa just a little behind.

The muffeled cough of a silenced gun sounded from the hall. Adam fell backwards into Lisa's arms, sending them both back into the elevator. Lisa held her hand on Adam's forehead, trying to calm him, even though she felt she needed the calming hand. She quickly reached for the elevator keypad in an attempt to close the doors. Her hand was snatched away by Rupert's rough, coarse hands.

"I would watch your back, girl."He put his other hand on the elevator door, stopping it from closing."You're lucky dear old Jack cares about you too much to let any harm come your way. Unfortunately, I've been ordered not to touch you. Too bad." He patted the side of her cheek.

Her mind dimmed with fear at the touch of his hand, as memories of her rape two years before invaded her mind. She moved her head away and struggled to free her hand from his grasp, still holding Adam in her lap. Rupert finally let go, looking at Adam's mortally wounded body.

"Maybe another time we can get together."He smirked, then ran out into the stairwell, holding his phone up to his ear. She couldn't catch what he was saying, but had a sick feeling he was talking to Jackson.

She tried to watch him, but her vision was blocked by the closing elevator doors. Adam fought for life a little longer, holding his hand over the deep wound in the middle of his chest. Lisa took his other hand from the floor, holding it in hers.

"Come on, Adam. Stay with me."She cried."Don't die on me. I won't let you."

Adam could not talk, blood flowed from the corners of his mouth, along with tears. Her heart pounded, and her breathing quickened. She tried hard not to cry for the fallen detective, tried to keep herself together. Blood soaked her clothes, and her eyes stung from trying to hold back tears. A blanket of guilt choked her. _It's because of me that he is dying. I could have done something to stop Jack, when we were on that plane. I could have yelled to get someone's attention, or anything. But I didn't. Why didn't I just do something? None of this would be happening if it weren't for me..._

* * *

_ Ok, this chapter was a challenge for me and I hope that you enjoy it. Poor Adam, will he die before it is too late? Guess you will just have to wait and see. Thanks for the reviews again and I hope to get chapter five up as soon as possible.  
_


	5. Surprise Visit

**Chapter Five**

Sitting in the waiting room of the emergency room, Lisa pretended to read a magazine. All though it appeared she was fixated on her reading, she could only think of Jackson. The way he had let her go, when he had her under his thumb. Why would he release her just so she could go and complicate his job? It wasn't Jackson at all.

After six hours of worry, crying, and no sleep, Lisa still waited for news about Adam's condition. Doctors and nurses rushed around the hospital, going about their duties, caring for patients. A little girl wept in her mother's arms, her face pale and damp with tears. Across from Lisa, a young couple snuggled in each others arms, whispering to each other. The small television in the corner of the room, displayed a news channel. On the screen was the Lux Atlantic, crime scene tape wrapped around the entrance, while several cops came in and out of the scene, ducking under the yellow tape each time.

"Miss. Reisert."A blonde woman, holding a clipboard walked up to where Lisa sat. Quickly putting the magazine down, Lisa stood up to shake the doctor's hand. Her cheeks stiff from crying, "Yes...is Adam going to be ok?"she said, tripping over her words in her eagerness.

"He has lost a lot of blood, but he survived the surgery, and is now in recovery."She had a faint smile on her face, just enough to try and comfort the frantic Lisa."We think he should make it." she added.

An overwhelming sense of relief enveloped Lisa. Adam was alive, maybe not in the best condition, but he survived. _Jack, you failled... _She felt an answering smile for the doctor. She left, but soon returned saying, "Would you like to come with me? Adam is asking for you."

"Um...yes. Of course."Lisa answered, and followed behind the doctor through a serious of halls. Finally, the doctor stopped in front of a door and opened it for Lisa. On the hospital bed, Adam layed, smilling up at her. She ran to his side.

"Adam!"Her smile was wide."You're ok."

"I'm sorry, but you will have to leave in ten minutes. Mr. Hawk needs some rest."The doctor said, then walked out the door, leaving Adam and Lisa to talk.

"I'm sorry Lisa."He held her by the arms.

"What? Why are you sorry?"She was a little confused. He had been nearly killed and he was apologizing to her.

"I put you in danger. You could have been killed because of me."Lisa's eyes widened at his words."And i'm sorry."

"No, no. Don't be sorry. I'm fine, besides, I should be the one apologizing."She put a palm on his cheek. All she cared about was that he was alive, and she wouldn't have to have the burden of his death on her shoulders.

"I should have known better. These are dangerous men, and could have-"He was cut off by Lisa.

"Sssh...it's ok, we both made it. Once your out of the hospital, we have that dinner to go to. Remember?"She smilled at him. Adam returned the favor, then closed his eyes.

"You should go home and get some rest then."He said, looking back up at her."You probablly haven't slept in day's."

"Are you going to be ok here, alone?"

"Yes. You have already done so much for me. Thank you, Lisa."Lisa could not talk, so simply nodded at the weak detective. For awhile longer, she waited till he fell asleep, then she left for the front desk.

"May I borrow your phone. I have no way of getting home."She asked a man behind the counter.

"Sure, here you go."He said, passing a phone to her."Dial nine first."

She nodded in appreciation, and dialled in her friend, Cynthia's number. Almost imediatley the line picked up.

"Hello?"Cynthia asked.

"Hi, it's me Lisa."She loved Cynthia as a sister. They had been friends since Cynthia was hired at the Lux Atlantic. Which hadn't been very long ago, but Lisa had grown attachted to Cynthia.

"Lisa!"She yelled happily. But a hint of worry showing in her voice."I was so worried about you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, anything."She assured Lisa.

"I am still at the hospital, and well, I have no way home."Lisa laughed a little.

"I will be right over, just meet me in front."Lisa could hear Cynthia scurrying around."See you in a minute."

"Ok, bye."Lisa hung up and handed the phone back to the man."Thank you."

* * *

_"Can I have a bay breeze..." Lisa told the bartender at the Tex Mex._

Leese...why are you lying about what drink you want? It's just a damn drink! _He thought to himself. Over the eieght weeks he had watched Lisa, he had never seen her order anything but a sea breeze. Jackson went along with Lisa though, sighing in dissapointment, then shaking his head._

_"Impressive talent, though. Very close."Lisa smilled at Jackson. Making him feel weak inside. He loved her smile. It was loving, and always so warm. _

_"You know...breaks the ice."He added, shrugging his shoulders._

_"Yeah."Lisa turned her head smilling still._

_"So...are you headed home."Jackson asked. Even though he already knew where she was going._

_"Yes, trying."She said. Jackson looked at her, she was a beautiful girl. He had invited her for a drink to get to know her better. Get her to trust him a little more, so she would be more open to him on the plane._

_"Flying is so much fun these days."He kept his eyes focused on Lisa. They had been waiting for their delayed flight to Miami for quite some time now._

_"Fun for me is just getting off that plane in one piece."She confessed_

_"Fear of flying?"Jackson asked, a little interested, since this he did not know._

_"Yes, just a little."Lisa indicated a little with her fingers._

_"Are you in Texas on hotel buisness?"He pretended to wonder. _

_"No..my grandmother died."Lisa said, a little sad. They talked awhile longer, chatting about Lisa's middle name, Henrietta. Lisa had recieved her drink, and Jackson asked her if it tasted ok, seeing her reaction to the strong taste, also knowing that she had probablly never tasted it before in her life. She told him not to worry. _

_Jackson remembered he had not introduced himself properly. This whole time, he had just assumed she knew, since he had followed Lisa for two months, and had gotten to know her more than probablly even her own father._

_"The name's Jackson, by the way."He held out a hand to Lisa._

_"Lisa."_

_"Pleased to meet you."Jackson told her, it all true. He had wanted to meet her face to face ever since he layed eyes on her._

_"Is it Jack, for short?"Lisa asked, intrested in knowing more._

_"No. No, I haven't been called Jack, since I was ten years old."He shook his head a little, noticing her look at him with a questioning look, he explained."Last name's Rippner."_

_"Rippner? Jack Rippner...Jack...the...oh.."She smilled then turned back to her drink in front of her._

_"There you go."Jackson said, telling her that she was right._

_"That wasn't very nice of your parent's."She told him while laughing a little._

_"No, thats what I told them. Before I killed them."He watched Lisa laugh, and he let out a small laugh himself. _Dear ol' mom, can't say that I miss them... _He thought._

_They continued on talking for another few minutes, till it was announced over the airport, that thier flight was now boarding. It took a minute to convince Lisa to let him buy their drinks, but he finally won. Her smile was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. And wished he could see more of it before the flight, which would erase that smile away. His whole point of meeting Lisa for a drink, was to try to convince himself that he was not obsessed with her, and that he did not want her as much as he really thought he did. Meeting her in person, only made it worse, it only convinced him, that he wanted her worse than ever..._

The smell of rich coffee filled the room along with Jackson's body, snapping him out of his thoughts. He lifted the blue mug up to his mouth, sipping down some of the hot substance. Today, Jackson wore a pair of dark colored jeans, and a white collar shirt. Last night had been difficult on him. After getting the call from Rupert, verifying that Adam Hawk had been taken out, he went home. Where he tried all night to fall asleep, and never could. Memories of Lisa haunted his thoughts and dreams. He had thought about before they had met before the flight, and then how he had tried to kill her when she had gotten away from him.

At the airport, when he had been chasing Lisa, he had lost all his control. All that mattered, was that he got his hands on her, and made sure she didn't get away with what she had done to him. He had never reconsidered what he was doing, and now, he wished he had. Maybe if he had stayed under control, and alert at all times, maybe things between him and Lisa would be different. They might have both gone their seperate ways, and he would not have been nearly killed by her.

_Oh well, what's done, is done... _He tried to tell himself, but he wanted to set things right with Lisa. Even if she would not forgive him. Who could blame her? He had almost killed her, and her father. If he could, he wanted to find a way to have Lisa to himself. That option was brushed away quickly. She would never want him, and even if he had her to himself, she would never love him back.

"I can't take it anymore."He said aloud, setting the remainder of his black coffee on the table. Jackson stood and grabbed a set of keys off the small coffee table, where he had set them the night before, when he had layed on the couch afterwards to try to get some much needed sleep. Opening the front door, a sudden rush of cold, humid air engullfed Jackson. It rained hard the night before, and everything was damp still, because of the storm, and also because of the morning dew. The sun was just barely rising over the tall mountains in the distance, but enough light to shine a bright glare off his black BMW, straight into his eyes.

After a few minutes of driving, Jackson pulled onto the street where Lisa's small house was located. Her car was in the driveway, and there were no lights in the house.

_Jack...you're crazy. Don't do this to yourself. You're just asking for trouble... _He tried to talk himself out of it. Passing the house a few times, Jackson debated on wether going in or not. He had caused her so much pain, what would she do if she saw him again? _Maybe I should come back another time... _

His heart couldn't take it. Seeing Lisa would only make him suffer more. Jackson pulled back out on the main street, and decided to go stop at a small bar on the way home.

Inside the bar, it was dimly lit. Hardly anybody there, for it was still early in the morning. A young waitress scrubbed down the barstools and counter, preparing for the day. Jackson walked up to her, and took a seat next to her. She smilled back at him.

"Good morning."She greeted him cheerfully."Can I get you something?"

"Uh, yes...can I have a Scotch?"He desperatley needed something to drink.

"Sure thing. Just a second." The waitress went to work and served Jackson his order."Here you go."

"Thanks."He took a swig of his drink after swirling the liquid around in his cup.

"Hmm...What brings you here so early?"The waitress placed her elbows on the counter, cupping her chin in her hands.

Jackson thought for a moment, thinking of Lisa. "Well, it's complicated."He gave her a smile, that sent shivers down her back and she suddenly found herself not wanting to know what he meant, seeing the dangerous looks in his secretive, blue eyes.

"OK, well, I have to get this place ready for the rest of the day."She tried to pull herself away from his stare. When he looked at her, she felt vulnerable, and she did not like that feeling.

When she could not see his face, he smirked. He loved his power and control over people. The waitress didn't talk to him much the rest of his stay there. A few more customers had come in and were sitting a few chairs away from Jackson. One was an older man, the other looked like he was just barely old enough to be allowed in a bar. Jackson assumed they were father and son. It sounded, from the way they talked, that the young man had screwed up a relationship with a woman, and dad wasn't happy._ Why are woman so difficult to please, and way to easy to offend? _Jackson shook his head.

"Son, if you love her, and you want to make her happy. Then you need to show her, that you would do anything for her, even lay your life on the line."The older man said, placing a hand on his son's back.

_(Flashback) _

_"Leese, what are you doing?" Jackson asked her, from in his car. Lisa was walking down the street in a hurry, looking over her shoulder at something. The whole day, Lisa had been in the Lux Atlantic, her work took up most of her life, and the free time she did have to herself, she spent it at home watching classical movies. _

_"That's the wrong way. You're going the wrong way. You parked your car over on the other side."He was begining to worry, she seemed scared, and was starting to jog. Then he saw why, just a little behind her a man was jogging after her. Getting out of the car, Jackson walked across the parking lot towards the two. _

_"Why are you running?"The man screamed at Lisa, not noticing Jackson._

_Lisa moved to a run, it was late, and there was no one else in the parking lot. Jackson saw the man catch up to Lisa and grab her, trying to stop her from screaming. An anger that Jackson had never felt before, surrfaced. _No one touches what belongs to me! _He screamed angirly in his mind. He ran faster than before, and slammed himself against the man, forcing him to let go of Lisa. _

_She fell to the pavement, but quickly got up and backed away from the two men. _

_Jackson pulled out a gun from under his jacket, aiming it at the man who know was holding both hands above his head._

_"Hey man, I-"The frightened man began to plea._

_"Why were you running after her?"Jackson interupted_

_"I-I, i'm sorry."He couldn't say anything else, afraid of Jackson pulling the trigger._

_Jackson looked over the man, then was able to bottle his anger. Feeling a little pity in the man, who had sunk so low into trying to hurt another. Not that his line of work was any higher. Lisa was trembling, frozen where she stood, also afraid of Jackson. _

_"Get the hell out of here, or you will be sorry."At Jackson's permission, the man fled the other way. Looking over at Lisa once, Jackson put his gun away and turned quickly. _Shit! I hope it's dark enough for her not to see my face_... Jackson didn't look back, not wanting to blow his cover, if he still had one._

_"Wait!"Lisa yelled after him. She caught up to Jacksons fast pace, and grabbed his arm, turning him towards her."I just want to thank you."_

_He kept his face hidden by looking down, his brown, flowing hair covering his eyes."You're welcome" He curbed back a little bit of irritation._

_"Is there anything I can do for you?To show my appreciation. Maybe we could get a drink or something-"Lisa was cut off by Jackson ripping away from her and walking back to his car._

_"Don't worry about it, but right now I have somewhere important to be."Jackson could hear Lisa take a breath in, and he felt angry at himself. She hadn't done anything wrong, and was trying to thank him for helping her out. And what did he do, yell at her, run from her. _No, you can't feel sorry for her now. Don't blow this operation by letting her find out who you are...

_"I'm sorry."Jackson apologized, still turned from her."I just have to go. Try not to get in any more trouble."_

_He hopped in his BMW, watching Lisa walk back to her car, and get in. She was safe again. For now at least. _What the hell just happened. _Jackson thought, combing his hair back out of his eyes with his fingers. His head was pounding, why did he feel so angry, at her being touched by another man? This shouldn't be happening._

_(end of flashback) _

The man's words, made Jackson realize, that this whole time, from the very begining, that Lisa was more than a job to him. All these feelings that she caused, feelings he had never had before, never experienced. It was love. Jackson loved her. Loved her more than anything in the whole world, and he would die for her._  
_

Jackson pulled a twenty out, and set it down on the bar, then sprinted to his car. Lisa may hate him for what he had done, but he would tell her how he felt, even if it was the last thing she wanted to hear from a killer. After all this time, he knew how he felt about Lisa. Even if she always had him on his toes. She was perfect, and he had been searching for her his whole life. He could never have anyone else but her, and only her.

* * *

Lisa tried to sleep on the tan couch in her living room. On the wall clock, it showed 8:00 a.m. The last weeks events kept her awake most of the night. And the six hours waiting on word for Adam's condition, helped keep her awake. How did this happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? 

Getting up off the couch, Lisa went into her room where she chaged into a black dress. It went down to her knees, and the sleeves were short. She had decided she would go to the hospital and see how Adam was doing. Bring him something to eat. Give him some company.

Lisa ran a brush through her hair, getting rid of all the tangles. After washing her face, and applying a fresh coat of make up, she went down to the kitchen where her car keys were lying next to her purse. It was quiet in the house, nothing but the sound of Lisa's light footsteps on the tiled kitchen floor.

Placing the strap of her purse over her shoulder, she reached for her car keys. Turning for the door, she stopped, backing into the counter. Jackson put both hands on the counter, trapping Lisa where she was. He was almost touching Lisa's face with his.

"Miss me, Leese?"He said with a teasing voice, he wanted to tell her how he felt, but found himself unable to. So he covered his confusion, by doing what he did best. And taunted her with his words.

"H-How-"She stumbled with her question. _How did he get in? How come I can't ever be free from him?_

Jackson reached his hand up to her face, moving his body in closer to her. She held her ground, scared at what he would do.

"Lisa, I...I think i'm in love with you."Jackson confessed. His voice soft and calm. Lisa stopped breathing. _What...did he just say?_

He moved in, pressing his lips up to hers. Lisa closed her eyes, everything left her mind. She forgot about who he was and what he had done, and let him kiss her, let him be so close to her. All she could think about was what he was like when they had laughed together, smilled at each other. Before they had boarded the Red Eye to Miami. When she had so much feelings for the man who almost killed her.

He wasn't going to let go of her now that he had her. His love for her was so powerful. He didn't care if she loved him back, but he wanted her to know that he loved her. That's all that mattered.

* * *

_Wow! Yeah! Maybe a little to early, but he truly loves her and it was coming eventualy. Anyways, hope it wasn't a horrible chapter. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter four and hope to get more for this chapter. Especially this chapter. Hope to get chapter six up soon._


	6. Dinner

**Chapter Six**

He placed his hand on Lisa's waist, pulling her even closer. With his other hand, he ran it through her auburn curls. His lips gently meeting hers, their tounges caressing each others. His desire for her took over, and he kissed her more hungirly this time. His warm touch disabling her from doing anything but kiss him back. Jackson had her under his spell.

Lisa reached up and twisted her fingers in his brown hair, and returned the kiss. She could not fight him, did not want to fight him. She wanted this moment to last forever. Or at least as long as it could.

She found herself confessing in her mind, that she _loved_ him. She did not notice anything around her, all she could see, hear, think about, was Jackson. The way he kissed her, the way he touched her. The way he had told her that he loved her. She had seen his desperate look in his desiring eyes. And wanted to believe what he said to her.

_Wait! What the hell are you doing?! _Lisa's eyes fluttered opened from her fantasy. She was convinced that he just wanted her to think he was in love with her. And that she was only part of another, horrible plan of his. _This is what he wants you to do. He doesnt deserve this..._

Snapping out of her trance, Lisa quickly pulled back a little and turned her head to the side. Forcing Jackson to open his eyes, to study her face. He kept a hold on her waist, not wanting to let go just yet.

"What are you doing?"She asked, not looking at him.

Jackson let out a small, hushed laugh. "You know what I was doing."Lisa shook her head at his tormenting words._ He cant just talk to me like a normal person, he always has to mock me... _Lisa began to wriggle in his strong hold on her.

He continued."It's called kissing...I knew you were a little lonely, but I thought maybe, that much you knew."

"Just...get away from me."Lisa hissed. How could she have even thought she loved him back, or even want to forgive him. She pushed his hand off of her, and turned her back to him. Placing her hands on the kitchen counter.

Jackson tried one more time to get the moment back, by coming up behind her and leaning his head in, leaving kisses on her cheek. Lisa only twisted her head away, not wanting to give into his charm again. Even if it felt so good to be in his arms. He backed away, still watching Lisa.

"OK. Well, I guess the only reason that I came here was to let you know...how I felt about you."He started for the door. Lisa turned to him, angry at him for what he was saying.

"Tell me what?! That you love me?!"She screamed at him, forcing him to turn his head to her."Jack! You can't just walk into my life, _destroiy_ my _life_! Then expect me to believe that you _love_ me!"

"I don't expect you to love me back Lisa, or even believe what I tell you."He had tried to say calmly but grabbed Lisa by the arms."But I haven't _lied_ to you ever since I was assigned to this damn job!"

"You're lying to me now!"Lisa accused, Jackson held back his urge to hurt her, tried not to smack her right at that moment. Instead he stared at Lisa, tried to calm himself.

"Leese, you can believe, whatever the hell you want to believe."Jackson spat, then released Lisa, heading back out the door. Lisa watched in surprise. _He came all the way down here...just to tell me that? _She stood there a moment longer, unable to collect her thoughts.

"Wait! Jack wait!"She screamed, running out the door after him. _It's too late...I waited to long... _She watched as his car speed away out of her sight. He was gone.

* * *

A month passed, with no trace of Jackson, it seemed to Lisa, that she would never see him again. The thought brought relief to her, but some part of her was disapointed. Some part of her wanted to see those blue eyes again, even after what had happened.

Lisa drove the car carefully down the street towards the restraunt that Adam had picked for them to go to. She was avoiding pot holes and ditches, so to not hurt Adam's healed gun wound. He had been released from the hospital the night before, and had insisted on going to donner tonight. Even though he was still weak and sore from his wound.

She would have never gone out to dinner with him in the first place, but she felt sorry for him. Adam was handsome, tall, but always seemed lonely to Lisa. It reminded her to much of herself, and what Jackson had told her on the plane.

_"I've known you for some time now, Leese. Before tonight I mean. Your life revolves around your job, an occasional cocktail at the corner cafe. Classica, late night movies, oh, and scrambled eggs at three in the morning."Jackson informed her with a cynical tone. He leaned in close to her."What made you such a loner? Was it your parent's divorce? Wait...did someone breack your heart." He taunted._

Lisa shook the thought away, then glanced over at Adam sitting in the passengers seat.

"You know, I should really be the one driving."Adam smiled at Lisa, she could tell that her driving was iritating him.

"It isn't a big deal. Plus, the doctors told you to take it easy."She said, almost in a parenting tone."We shouldn't even be going out to dinner when you are still recovering."

"Leese, I told you before, I am perfectly fine."He wouldn't give up.

A few minutes later, Lisa pulled up to a fancy restraunt. It's elegance and beauty made Lisa wonder if her navy blue dress was enough. Adam got out before her. He walked her into the restraunt.

Inside, the aroma of many different types of food welcomed Adam and Lisa. A short woman, walked up to them, cradeling two menus in her arms. She held a smile on her lips, but you could see her bored expression. Lisa could see her eagerness to get off work.

"Table for two?"The waitress asked, already knowing the answer.

Adam nodded his head to her, then both him and Lisa followed behind the waitress. Who couldn't have been over five feet. Her short legs moved quickly, but Lisa and Adam had to walk a little slower to try and avoid bumping into her. She took them to a booth that was next to a window, it overlooked a small pond.

"Can I start you guy's off with some drinks?"The waitress asked while pulling out a notepad and a pencil. Ready to write their orders down.

"I just want water."Lisa felt in no mood for anything really.

"I'll have a coke."Adam said, looking at the waitress, then at Lisa.

"Be right back."After the waitress was gone, Adam reached over and took Lisa's hand in his.

"Lisa, I never really have thanked you for saving my life."He confessed. Lisa was a little taken off guard.

"You don't need to thank me, i'm just glad you're alive."Lisa assured him. Adam smiled at her, Lisa could see a little guilt behind his expression, though.

"Thank you, Lisa."He spoke with gratitude. Lisa blushed at the detective. She quickly hid her embarrasment by turning away, using her hair to block her face.

Lisa and Adam talked the whole time through dinner, both of them grew found of each other. But a nagging, at the back of Lisa's mind, pulled her farther and farther away from Adam, and drew her thoughts closer to Jackson. Would she ever see him again? _ No...you don't want to see him...not after what he's done! _She scolded herself.

By the time the two had gotten back to the car, several hours had already passed. The night air was warm, and the moon shone bright in the cloudless night sky. There were a couple other cars in the deserted parking lot. Adam walked over to Lisa's side, opening the door for her. Before she could get in, he took her by the face, leaning in close.

Guilt took over, even though she should not have felt guilt. And Lisa stopped him by putting a finger on his lips.

"I'm sorry...I just...I don't think i'm ready..."She tried to explain her actions to a slightly confused Adam.

"No...I understand."He shut the door behind Lisa when she got into the car. As he reached the passengers side, his phone began to ring. Before answering, he signaled to Lisa, just a second. Then he answered his phone.

Lisa could not hear him well, because of his low voice. The window was rolled down a few inches, just enough to air out the car. She had rolled it down before they had left to the restraunt earlier.

Adam paced back and forth, finally standing still, but grabbing his head with his free hand. For a second, Lisa thought she heard a little of what he said. _"I'm trying, you just have to...please give me a little more time..."_ Lisa could see he was anxious, and his voice sounded almost fearful. A couple seconds later, Adam was back in the car, still a little nervous.

"Adam. Is everything ok?"Lisa asked. She cared about him, he was becoming a close friend of hers.

"Yeah. Yeah, i'm fine. I just need to get home and sleep."He tried to sound calm, but it came out nervous.

"OK, we'll be back soon enough."She merged out onto the road, not pressing the matter any further. It took about ten minutes to reacch Adam's house, and when they got there, he was out of the car in almost a blink of an eye. But before he left Lisa, he had reached over and given her a friendly hug. Almost unable to breathe by the strenght of his hug.

"Drive safely."That was all he said, then walked into his house. _OK...bye...I guess. _She was a little taken away from his sudden leave. It wasn't like Adam, but she just assumed it was because of the phone call. _Work probablly..._

* * *

"Why did you just leave her?"Jackson lounged on his couch, holding a bottle of Scotch in his hand. Ever since he had left Lisa, he had been beating himself up, mentally. _God...you are such an idiot!_

Getting up off the couch, he walked over to the kitchen table, placing his Scotch next to his keys. He had to do something. It had been a month since he had talked to her, and wanted to tell her again. Tell her he loved her, when he had told her the first time, she seemes to not believe him. Maybe one more attempt.

Taking a piece of writing paper out of his desk door, and a black ink pen, he thought of what to write. He pondered several things for a moment, then found what he wanted to tell her.

For at least five minutes, he wrote and wrote, pouring his thoughts out onto the paper, stopping every now and then to think again. Once finished, he folded the piece of paper and sliped it inside a small, white envelope. After sealing it closed and filling out the front, he walked out to the front of his house.

He would have to wait, but he put his love letter to Lisa in the awaiting mail box. For a minute, Jackson waited. Even though he knew it would not be given to her right away. He tried to walk back in his house, but couldn't. He would deliver it himself, but he couldn't let her see him. Not yet that is...

* * *

_Ok, this wasn't the greatest chapter in the world, but there were a couple parts that are extremly important in this chapter. So, please review and I will try to get chapter seven done tomorrow._


	7. Running With A Killer

**Chapter Seven**

The sun had not rose from its hiding place behind the mountains yet, and Lisa's house was dark. _All I have to do is go up to the mail box, and put it in... _Jackson thought, sitting in his car. He had been there for a few hours now, trying to persuade himself to get out of the car and deliver his letter to Lisa. Being in the car, which was parked in the exact same place he had been, when he had watched her the eieght weeks prior to the Red Eye. It made him think back to all the times he had watched Lisa. All the memories flooded back into his mind, clouding his thoughts.

_Lisa knelt on the freshly cut lawn, planting an assortment of flowers. There were roses, lilacs, daisies, and a few other kinds of flowers. Since there were so many daisies, Jackson assumed that they were probably her favorite._

_In her hand, she had a small gardening shovel, which she was using to dig a small hole in the ground. After pushing aside the dirt, she placed a patch of red roses in the ground, burring them gracefully with the loose soil._

_Her sun dress matched the color of the light purple pedals of the lilacs. Jackson couldn't keep his eye's off of her. Her hair was pulled back in a "I don't give a damn" pony tail. But to Jackson, it only made her more beautiful. The end of her dress was spread out on the grass, moving ever so slightly in the breeze._

_After her yard work, she gathered all her gardening tools, and went inside. Coming out an hour later, dressed in a pair of light colored jeans that fit snug on her body, along with a white t-shirt. Her hair was still wet, and Jackson knew she had taken a shower. The auburn waves flowed smoothly down to her shoulders. In her hand, were her car keys, and on her shoulder rested the strap of her black purse._

_"Where we going today, Leese?" Jackson pretended to ask her, waiting to pull his car onto the road until Lisa had turned the corner. "It's a Sunday, you usually spend it at home." He was truly surprised, and watched Lisa turn onto another road from a couple cars behind hers._

_"Cynthia's, Dad's? Maybe just out for a drive?"He then smiled, when they arrived at a small cafe, where Cynthia was sitting up against her car, waving at Lisa when she got out of her car. "Don't you think it's been a while since we last went out to lunch?"He smirked, and parked his car on the other side of the cafe. Where Lisa could not see it._

_Reaching into the glove box, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and put them on._Best disguise I have..._Jackson could not blow his cover, but needed to keep a close eye on Lisa. The only way that would happen was if he went into the cafe._

_Inside the small building, there was a bar and several tables and booths. In the far corner, sat Lisa and Cynthia at a booth. Ordering a couple drinks from a tall waiter. Jackson took a seat a few booths away from them. After the waiter served the drinks to Lisa and Cynthia's booth, he came over to Jackson's._

_"Can I start you off with a drink, sir?"The waiter asked. Jackson could see that the man couldn't be more than seventeen, and that he didn't care at all to be at work._

_"Yes, I will have a Sea Breeze."Jackson smiled at the young man. When the man left, he watched Lisa talk to Cynthia, but tried not to stare too much. He didn't want to blow his cover._

_After Jackson got his drink, he waited to see if Lisa was going to order anything to eat. Jackson hadn't had anything to eat the whole day, and probably wouldn't get much of a chance later, with having to follow Lisa around all the time. His stomach had a painful, empty feeling, but wasn't going to order anything and have Lisa just get up and move on while he was still eating._

_Lisa oredered something to eat, but Jackson knew it probably wouldn't take her long to eat. She never did eat much. And as much as he wanted to eat something, Jackson told the waiter he did not want anything._

Leese...you're killing me..._ He thought in his mind. Trying hard not to think of food. For another twenty minutes or so, Lisa and Cynthia ate their meals and chatted. Lisa had only ordered salad for lunch. _Come on...I don't order anything, and you order a damn salad...what is wrong with you?

_Jackson was irritated with her. But kept his cool, and watched Lisa's expressions. Along with trying to read her lips, to see what they were talking about. Finally, after Cynthia doing most of the talking, they finished their food and got up to leave. Not looking at them, Jackson sat back in his seat. Only getting up and leaving after Lisa was in her car. _

_"Where you going now?"He asked, as he got into the drivers side of his BMW. "How about, we go to a movie? Huh?" This had been the most interesting thing that had happened to Lisa in the last five weeks Jackson had been following her. And he was eager for Lisa to go somewhere else besides home. Where he would spend the rest of his night, watching her sleep. _

_ His hopes were shattered when Lisa turned down a road that would lead them straight to her house. This job was getting to him, unlike any other job he had been assigned. He would find himself having conversations with Lisa, even though she couldn't hear him. When he was done for the night, and was allowed to stop watching Lisa for the night, he would go back to his hotel room, and dream of her. It was really begging to bug the hell out of him._

Opening the car door, after hours of debate, Jackson walked up to the white picket fence. He drew a deep breathe before walking up the sidewalk. Standing in front of the mail box, Jackson looked around out of habit just to make sure the cost was clear.

Hearing a noise from inside the house, Jackson hurridly placed the letter in the metal box. Quickly darting back down the sidewalk. He stopped at the gate, wanting to continue, but his heart throbbing with pain. Jackson had to see her one more time, even if it was for the last time.

It took only a couple of minutes to pick the lock, and inside he quietly crept up the stairs. The memory of when he had kidnapped her a little over a month ago, emerged in his mind. When he had been there before, he had wanted to kill her. Now, all he wanted was to see her, even if she would never know he was there.

Reaching the doorway to her room, he opened the door. Not making a sound. To his surprise, Lisa wasn't in bed. Worry came over him, where could she be? Then, calming himself slightly, when he saw the bathroom door cracked a little, and the light on, he shut the door and snook back downstairs.

_Maybe...if I just sit and wait for her to come down... _He told himself, glancing at the clock. It was already past six, and Lisa was probably getting ready to go to work. Jackson had lost track of the time when he had been trying to get up enough courage to go put the letter in the mail box.

He knew he should leave, but his heart told him to stay. So, he moved over to Lisa's living room couch, and sat down. Waiting for her to come downstairs. Wondering, what she might do when she saw him, and how she might react.

* * *

Lisa closed her eyes, letting the hot water run down her tired body. After getting out of the shower, she reached for her towel, wrapping it around her. The air around her felt cold as it hit her wet body. She searched through her closet, trying to find something decent to wear to work, but was interupted by her cell phone. She could hear it's faint ringing, and remembered she had left it on the kitchen counter. 

Descending the stairs, two at a time, Lisa grabbed for her phone. Answering it quickly.

"Hello?"She asked, her one hand holding her towel up around her damp body. Lisa turned on the lights, freezing dead in her tracks.

"Lisa, it's Adam...I know it's early, but I need to speak to you. In private."Adam said from the other line, sounding a little anxious."Lisa, are you still there."

Jackson took the phone out of Lisa's paralyzed hand, clicking the end button before setting it back on the table. He smirked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Still afraid of me, Leese?"He teased, knowing very well, that she had all the reason in the world to fear him."I thought we had got past that whole fearful stage."

"W-Why...are you here?"She hesitated, wanting him to get away from her. He was right in front of her, and she didn't even realize she had been backing up until she was pressed up against the wall.

"I came to see you. Why else would I be here?"He may love her, but he hated to be seen weak."You just always end up changing the way I do my plans."

Lisa smacked him across the face, and ran as Jackson held his face in his hands. He couldn't help but laugh. _Same old Leese, always fighting..._

She ran up the stairs into her bedroom, throwing a robe on. Under her bed, she searched for something to use to protect herself. But was ripped to her feet by Jackson before she got the chance. Lisa kicked him in the groin, causing him to double over. She tried to run out of the bedroom, when her ankle was grabbed by Jackson, forcing her to the ground.

"Lisa...i'm not hear to hurt you!"Jackson assured her, as he took her by the wrists, in an attempt to restrain her.

"You lie!"She refused, trying to get away."You want to kill me!"

"If I wanted to fucking kill you! Don't you think I would have already done it?"He screamed at her, tired of her not believing him. She let out a small cry. His words filling her mind.

_"I think...i'm in love with you." _He had said to her before he had kissed her. And she had scared him away. For a month she thought she would never see him again. Thought he was gone forever.

"Jack."She whispered, the fear disapeared, and was replaced with sorrow. Jackson let her hands go, embracing Lisa as she reached up for him. He held her against him, letting her cry in his arms."I...i'm sorry."

"No. Don't be."Jackson held her head against his, trying to keep himself togther. Everytime they met, he always ended up hurting her.This time he had never even meant to go inside. All he had wanted was to deliver his letter. "I'm sorry."

For a long few minutes, they sat there on the ground in each others arms. Once Lisa's tears stopped, Jackson got up and helped her to her feet. Still holding her in his arms. They both walked downstairs, where Lisa collapsed onto the couch. _No more need for the letter I guess... _Jackson thought, walking outside, he took the letter out. Lisa watched him the whole time through the window, not wanting him to leave. When he got inside, she sat up, ready to ask Jackson about the letter. But Jackson held up his hand."It's nothing."He told her, then looked at the envelope in his hand one last time, before tossing it in the trash bin.

"Why did you leave?"Lisa asked, and watched as Jackson sat down on the couch next to her.

"I had to, Leese."He looked into her cautious eyes, wanting to know what she was thinking. Wanted to know her true feelings towards him. He had let her know his.

Lisa moved over to him, lying her head down on his chest. Jackson rubbed the soft skin of her arm. Her breathing was slow and steady. The beat of her heartbeat calmed him. To think, he had at one point, wanted to stop that heart. And now, all he wanted was to hear that heart for the rest of his life."Come with me."He said.

Leaning up from his chest, she looked at him, not knowing what to say to him. Jackson tucked a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face, behind her ear. Then resting on his hand on her cheek, which Lisa let her head be craddled in the palm of his hand.

"Ok..."She smiled, not ever wanting to let him go. He brushed his lips softly against hers. Then got up setting her down on the couch. He searched through her doors for a pen and a piece of paper. Finally finding a blue pen, and a yellow sticky note.

"What are you doing?"Lisa asked, getting up from the couch.

"Writing a note."He said, a little of sarcasim. It made Lisa angry when he talked to her like that, but she brushed the thought aside, peering over his shoulder at what he was writing. Jackson was a little annoyed at the fact and turned to her."Lisa, you might want to go get dressed. Unless you want to wear a robe the whole way."

Lisa gave him a quick glare, but was not ready to push her luck with him. And walked up to her bedroom, taking out a black dress. After she had her dress on, she combed through her tangled hair quickly, then applying a new layer of make up on. When she was finished, and walked into her room, she was met by Jackson, who was standing in the door way.

Jackson breath was taken away, she was so beautiful. Her black dress stopping just above her knees, and the sleeves flowing loosly around her shoulders. Finally able to snap out of it, knowing they had to leave before anyone knew something was wrong with her, he began to search through her belongings."Pack some clothes."He oredered, still going through her stuff.

"I'll do it, I know where I keep everything."Lisa stoped him by grabbing his hands. He looked at her, then backed away.

"Hurry, Leese."Jackson said, then opened her closet, pulling out a suit case. He threw it on the bed and opened it for her. Going straight back to helping her pack. Lisa shook her head at him and took him by the hands again.

"Jack...stop. I can do this."She said, more of scolding him. Jackson finally gave up and sat down on the bed next to the suit case. He watched as Lisa hurridly packed her bag. Then slipping on a pair of three inch, black heels.

Jackson zipped up the bag and walked out the door with it, Lisa shortly behind. They walked down the stairs, and Lisa moved towards the note, curious to as what Jackson had put on it. Jackson snatched her by the hand, and pulled her out of the kitchen. "Leese, don't worry about it. I took care of it."He said, as he opened up the front door for Lisa.

The sun shone over the city now, and you could already feel the Miami heat beating down. Lisa looked around for a second, trying to find his car, then saw it across the street. Jackson led her to the passengers side, and helped her in. She watched as he shoved the luggage in the trunk, then join her in the car.

"Sure you're ready for this?"Jackson asked starting the car."Last chance to turn back."

She looked at him for a minute, swallowing hard. _This is it... _She thought, then cleared her throat to answer him. "I'm sure, Jack."

He let out a sigh of relief. The one thing in the world he would die for, was right there next to him, willing to be with him. He knew now, that his life would be even more complicated then before, and he would be protecting more than just himself. And he found himself, ready to do anything for Lisa. No matter what he might have to do to keep her safe.

* * *

_Well, shorter chapter, but this is kind of the turning point of the whole story. Hope it was acceptable. Thanks for the reviews and am looking forward to getting more of them. I will do my best to get chapter eight up tomorrow. _


	8. Letters

**Chapter Eight**

Lisa ran her fingers across the smooth mahogny surface of the coffee table. In the light, Jacksons house lit up beautifully. The wood floors gleamed, along with all the other wooden surfaces in the house. Nothing seemed out of place. Except a picture, that rested on a shelf in the living room. She walked over to it, studing it very carefully. It was a picture taken of several people on a wooden deck, and a lake in the background. Two women sat on a wooden bench in the corner of the bench. One was cradling a baby, the other smiling at the infant. Leaning over the deck, two men held fishing poles, talking to eachother. One of the men, Lisa thought looked much like Jackson. He had the same eyes as him.

Jackson walked into the room, after putting Lisa's luggage upstairs. Lisa turned to him, and saw him stop, and look at her carefully. He knew what she had been looking at.

"Who are these people in this picture?"Lisa asked, and fear bloomed in her eyes once again, as Jackson moved towards her and the picture. But she stood her ground and continued."This man looks like you."Pointing at one of the men in the picture.

"That's my father."Jackson forced out, now inches from Lisa. He watched her eyes study him for a moment, then he reached up for the picture, setting it face down on the shelf. Never letting his gaze leave hers.

"Are you...the infant?"Lisa curiously asked, she still feared Jackson, but felt safe around him at the same time.

"I was taking the picture."He said flatly."It's a picture of my folks and their friends. We spent almost the whole summer with them."

He waited a little bit longer, his eyes telling Lisa that he was not about to say more on the subject. And she wasn't about to ignore his warning. After Jackson was sure she was done with the topic, he moved into the kitchen."Are you hungry?"He shouted to Lisa from the kitchen.

Taking one last glance at the picture lying face down, she joined him in the kitchen. He was at the sink, washing his hands, staring over at Lisa. She nodded her head a couple of times at him.

"Ok...how about scrambled eggs."He taunted, knowing that those were Lisa's favorite. When he had watched her during the two month period, she would always make them. Lisa just glared at him, and reluctantly took a seat at the wooden island. He chuckled at her, then pulled out a pan, and a few eggs from the refrigerator.

"What did you write in that letter?"Lisa reffered to the letter he had thrown away."You-"

"Lisa...it was nothing."He cutt her off, while cracking a few eggs into the heated pan." I remember telling you not to worry about it."

"I just-"Lisa attempted one more time, but stopped at the sight of Jackson's glare at her. She said nothing more. A few minutes later, after Jackson had finished the eggs and toasted a few pieces of bread, he aranged two plates with the food, setting a plate in front of Lisa, then taking a seat next to her.

"It's not much, but it's food."Jackson watched as Lisa dug into her food."Then again, you never really did eat much."His voice changed from kind to mocking in a metter of seconds. She tried to ignore him, but couldn't.

"I came here willingly, I think maybe you should treat me with a little more respect."She snapped. Jackson knew she was right, but couldn't hold back all his remarks. They came almost naturally, and quickly.

"Sure."He smiled at her, and went back to eating. Lisa shook her head out of annoyance. No matter what the hell she said to him, he always had something to say back.

* * *

Adam searched the house top to bottom. No sign of Lisa, all that he found were a few open drawers, scattered belongings, and a note. Curious, Adam picked up the small yellow piece of paper. And read it aloud to himself.

_Dad-_

_I have decided to go on a much needed vacation. _

_I would have called, but decided not to bug you with it._

_Be back soon._

_Love, _

_Lisa _

"Lisa, a vacation? Why would you just leave without telling anybody? And you left without your car."Adam was not convinced by the note, but there was nothing that pointed otherwise. Glancing around the room, something caught his eye. In the trash bin, he saw a, still intact, letter. Pulling it out, he read the return adress. His eyes widened a little. _Jackson Rippner? Why the hell would he be writing you Lisa? _Adam quickly ripped open the envelope.

When he pulled out the note, he half expected it to be a death threat to Lisa, but was shocked to see what it really was. He stopped reading it for a second then continued.

_Lisa- _

_I haven't ever lied to you, and would never. Im writing this letter hoping that it will sound true to you. I want to see_

_your beautiful face one more time, but know that it could never be. Please forgive me for what I have done to you._

_I walked into your life, and destroyed it. Changed everything from you in just a few hours. I lost my head, and tried _

_to kill you, but you have to understand that, I had no choice. This may be hard for you to accept, but I need you to_

_try to believe what I am saying. Ever since I layed eyes on you, well, I think I have fallen in love with you. Yes, I have _

_told you this before, and I could see that you did not believe me, or else I would not be writing this letter._

_Lisa, I love you, and would die for you._

_JR_

Letting the letter fall from his hand, Adam knew where Lisa was. Jackson had come back for her. He couldn't let him get away with this. Jackson could not have Lisa. And Lisa wouldn't just fall in love with him. He had done to many things to her. Right?

* * *

"You will be sleeping here."Jackson said, opening a dark brown wooden door for Lisa. Inside there was a large four post bed. The wood was colored with white paint, and the walls were a tan color, matching the bed sheets. Two, white nightstands, were placed on each side of the bed. In the corner of the room was a small, tan couch, the back of it against the wall. Across from it was a white desk, with a tan deskk chair. The window was large, and the white, lacey curtains were tied back. Allowing the morning sun to shine in through the room. And the bathroom was just as beautiful.

Turning to Jackson, who was still standing in the doorway, she walked up to him. Trying to think of something to say. "Um...Jackson, thank you."She finally managed to choke out.

"I tried my best to supply you with everything you needed."He told her, nodding his head towards the bathroom."It's not much, but will do for now."With that, he turned and walked down the hall, disapearing into another room. Lisa closed the door, and walked over to the window, looking out over the horizon. There was a large field of flowers, mostly sunflowers. It was the most spectacular thing that Lisa had seen in a long time.

Even though it was beautiful, it made her sick to see that there was at least three or four acres of landscape before there was any sign of human life. _"Last chance to turn back..."_ She remembered Jackson telling her. And she suddenly felt trapped, she had given into him so easily. Let him take her to where she was, without any fight. If she even tried to escape, he would be able to catch her before she even made it across the three acres of land. He would catch up to her and drag her right back, before she made it ten feet away from the house. Jackson was so much stronger and faster than her, and it would be no trouble for him to catch her.

Her whole life she had tried to be strong, but had always failled, and let everyone take advantage of her. The time in the parking lot, she tried hard to fight back, and wasn't strong enough. Then it almost happedned to her again just a few weeks ago..._Oh my god... _Lisa fell a little on to the desk, catching herself with her hands. Pulling herself together, she ran and opened the door, searching each room for Jackson. She found him in his office, sitting on a small black chair, reading the newspaper. He glanced over at Lisa, and got up, setting the paper on a table.

"Lisa?"He sounded a little worried. The look on Lisa's face was hard to read. He knew it wasn't fear, but could not pinpoint what."Are you ok?"Jackson walked over to her side, taking her by the arm and back.

"You said you followed me for eight weeks?"She asked, even though she knew that was the right answer.

"Yes, I did."His voice sounded a little iritated.

"There was a man, who...saved me."As soon as Jackson heard her, he knew what she was talking about, and walked over to the window, his back turned to her.

"I didn't see his face. _You_ hid _your_ face from me..."She pointed out, and joined him, trying to get him to look at her. This whole time, Jackson had hoped that she would not find out. He cared about her, and she was his only weakness. The only person who made him re-think his actions. He had already told her he loved her, what else did she need from him?

"I just don't know how I could have not recognized the sound of your voice."Lisa set her hand on top of his, which had been holding onto the edge of the desk. He looked up at her, glad that she knew, but at the same time, not wanting her to know at all.

"Am I interupting something?" Rupert sneered, watching from the door. Jackson turned around, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Fuck! Rupert! What the hell are you doing here?!"He cursed at Rupert, walking over to him. Lisa backed up into a corner.

"Just thought I would give you some important news about the job."Rupert glanced over to Lisa."News _she_ probably knows, and hid from you." Jackson glanced over at Lisa, and saw her face turn to fear and worry as she stared back at him.

"Ok."Jackson said playing on a note of anger."What is it?"

"Adam Hawk survived the gun shot."Rupert answered, floping onto the black chair."Thought you might want to know, that you failed, again."

Jackson lunged ar Rupert, unsheathing his knife from under his shirt, and holding it up to Rupert's neck. Lisa jumped a little, startled by his quickness, and the fact that she had no clue he had a knife hidden._ Of course he has a knife...I should be surprised if he didn't... _She tried to calm herself.

"Rupert...how many times do I have to tell you...to watch what you say."Jackson rasped, his eyes on Rupert's shocked face. Finally, able to control his anger, Jackson pulled away from Rupert, his attention on Lisa now. He was mad at her for not telling him anything about it, but felt sick too. Regaining his strength to talk again, Rupert continued.

"Jack, we need to take him out once and for all. Or we'll both be killed if the company finds out he is alive."

"The company doesn't know about it yet?"Jackson turned to Rupert again, a little taken back by what he was hearing. Lisa knew she had to get out of the room, she didn't want to know what Jackson might do to her. Moving slowly against the wall, trying not to bring attention to herself. _Please, Jack...don't look my way... _She pleaded in her mind.

Rupert watched Lisa, amused by her trying to flee. "No, they don't."Rupert told him. Seeing Rupert looking behind him, Jackson turned to see Lisa begin to run for the door.

"Lisa!"He yelled from behind her, it only egged Lisa on. Running down the stairs, she could hear his footsteps behind her. She ran into the kitchen, searching for something to use to defend herself. Jackson had locked up everything that she could have used to harm him. Darting back around the island, she started for the hall, but stopped by Jackson blocking the door way.

"Going somewhere, Leese?"He mocked angirly. Lisa may love him, but she hated him when he treated her like all she was, was some captive of his. Anyone would hate that.

"Jack, please. I-I meant to tell you."She tried to lie to him, to try and calm him down. Jackson laughed at her, then walked slowly towards Lisa. Lisa quickly backed around the other side of the island, making sure Jack was on the other side.

"It's a little late for that now."Jack hissed, and both Lisa and him circled around the island."Did you think that I would never find out?"

She shook her head, thinking it would be the right thing to do, her body was trembling again. He got tired of the island being in the way, and leapt across the counter, taking Lisa by the arms."Ssh, Lisa. Stop struggling, it will only make it worse." He couldn't let her get away. Lisa meant the world to him, and even if she did everything in her power to anger him, Jackson still loved her. And couldn't just let go of the one thing in the world that made him want to keep living. Just to be able to hold her in his arms forever, and to see her every day of the rest of his life.

Lisa moved her body wildly around in his arms, trying to get away from him._ Come on...think! You have to outsmart him somehow! _Lisa tried hard to concentrate, then pretended to give up her fight. _Maybe if I can get him to let his gaurd down, make him think he won..._

"Good...now, if you keep running from me like this, I might never be able to trust you."He told her with a small smirk on his relieved face.

Feeling him loosen his hold on her, Lisa kicked him in the shin, forcing him to let go of her. Again, she ran for the door, making it out into the hall. Reaching the top of the stairs, Rupert shoved her into the wall, holding her by the waist with one hand, and his other hand grasping her by the back of the neck.

Her chest hurt from being pushed against the wall, and she put her face up against the cold wall, trying get as far away from Rupert as she could. Even if it was impossible in her position.

She could hear Jackson asccending the stairs, and suddenly wished she had never run from him. He was violent towards her, but he cared about her. That much she knew, for she could see it in his eyes. Even when he was angry with her. All Rupert cared about was making her suffer and getting whatever he wanted from her. Him being so close, and Jackson so far from her, made her mind race with memories from the past, and what had happened to her in the parking lot two misserable years ago.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa..."Rupert said, gently stroking the exposed cheek of Lisa."You should stop trying to escape." His face was touching hers, making her shake even more.

"Rupert! Let her go!"Jackson screamed at him. Rupert gave Jackson an annoyed look, but released Lisa, letting her sink to the wood floor. Both Jackson and Rupert towering over her, sent a fear through her, that she never had felt before. She knew that she would not be able to do anything, and flinched as Jackson took her by the arms, pulling her to her feet.

"Jack, why do you give a damn what I do to her?"Rupert madly asked Jackson. Still holding Lisa by one arm, Jackson turned to Rupert, throwing a fist at his jaw. Rupert fell back a few feet, then glaring up at Jackson, rubbing his face.

"You wont lay a hand on her. Got it?"The anger in Jackson passed, and turned into mock."Let's get back to buisness."

Trying to keep up with Jackson's quick pace, Lisa almost fell over. Her arm hurt where Jackson held her, and being dragged behind him back into the office made it hurt worse. Behind them, was a pissed off Rupert, still holding his jaw. Once back in the office, Jackson sat down on the small couch, forcing Lisa down next to him. Holding her by the waist. Rupert leaned on the wall, a few feet away from them.

_I would have never done anything to her... _Jackson thought, mad that she had tried to run from him.

Lisa didn't move much, just sat by him quietly, looking down at the floor boards. He stared at her for a moment longer. _I could never hurt her. I may be pissed about her keeping me in the dark about Adam, but not enough to hurt her..._

"How do we get rid of him?"Jackson picked up from where they had been interupted. Watching Lisa, then looking back up at Jackson, Rupert shruged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter."Rupert told Jackson."As long as he is taken out."Jackson tucked Lisa's hair behind her ear.

"You know, after I learned that Adam survived, I went to go find him." A cruel grin spread across Ruperts smug face. Lisa heard his amussed tone in his voice, and looked up at him."Just to see with my own two eyes...that in fact he was still alive. I found him at his house. Not surprising, but what did surprise me was that..."

Jackson watched him carefully. And noticed Lisa start to shift in her seat. Rupert continued, knowing he had news that would piss Jackson off.

"What surprised me, is that I saw _Lisa Reisert_, picking him up and then driving to a lovely restraunt. You would think it was probably police matter...but they were both acting so _affectionate_ towards each other. That I had a really hard time believing it was just..._work_."Jackson's gaze narrowed on Lisa, he didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

Lisa didn't dare to look at him, and stared at the other side of the room, where the back of her head faced Jackson. She never considered the fact that he might find out about her date with Adam.

"Lisa?"Jackson asked in a shocked, almost betrayed manner. When she would not look at him, he made her himself. He wrenched her face towards his."Lisa...why..._what_ where you doing with him?"

"Jack...I only went to dinner with him-"Lisa tried hard to sound reassuring, but it only came out sounding frightened. He would not hear it, letting her face go, Jackson jumped up from the couch, roughly shoving Lisa into the hall and to her bedroom.

Pusing her inside, Jackson slammed the door, then locked the door closed. _You're an idiot! Locking her in her room isn't going to do a god damn thing!_ Jackson furiously thought, leaning his fore head against the frame of the door. He could hear Lisa's screams and cry's, and the constant pounding on the wood. It tore him deep inside hearing Lisa so distressed, but also, he felt better about her being locked away. Thinking maybe she deserved it. Then the horrible thought creeped into his head. _She isn't mine...I can't choose who she loves. Even if I keep her here, and..NO! No, I'm not going to let another man have her..._

Forcing his head up, Jackson walked away, joining an entertained Rupert, in his office. He ignored the helpless calls of Lisa, and sat at his desk.

* * *

No sound came from the hall, and Lisa stopped shouting, tears rolled down her warm face. Her hands were sore from hitting the door, and in some areas, they began to bleed. She pressed her small face to the wooden door, slowly letting herself sink to the hard floor. Giving up what she knew was a pointless fight for freedom.

"Jack, I love you..."Lisa confessed, whispering the few, complicated words she could not tell Jackson, to herself. No matter how much she wanted to, or how much she tried to get herself to say those three words to Jackson, she just couldn't build up enough courage to say it. He had said them to her, but why was it so hard to return the words.

Gathering what strength she had left, Lisa got up and collapsed on the bed. Muffling her cries in the pillow. For hours Lisa lay there, thinking about the betrayed look on Jackson's face when he found out about her and Adam. She didn't love Adam and never had. She only went with him because he was lonely, and now, Jackson probably hated her because of it.

The sun had gone down, and had been replaced with a full moon. Lighting up her dark room. Stars filled the night sky, each one shining brightly, adding more light on the city. Soon, Lisa found herself fading into a deep sleep. A sleep with no dreams or memories. The deep sleep that would release her from this hell for the night until she would wake again.

* * *

_I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I have been kinda busy lately. But I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon. Review! _


	9. Visitor

**Chapter Nine**

Sitting on the desk, next to the window, Lisa looked over the fields of flowers. Her hair still wet from the shower she had just emerged from. Bags created from her sobs, showed under Lisa's green eyes, along with scabs, that covered her hands from the day before, when she had been pounding them uncontrollably against the door. The pain had left a long time ago, but the memories were embeded in the red cuts on her flesh forever.

Jackson had not yet unlocked the door for her to come out, or for him to come in. Lisa began to wondered if he would actually open the door at all. Last night she had heard Rupert get into his car and leave. And this morning, she had been awakened by the noise of Jackson at work in the kitchen. She could hear him turn on the kitchen sink, and the clattering of pans. Getting out of bed, she had decided to take a shower to try and tame the masive headache pounding at her skull. Also to try and ease the throbing pain of her sore body.

She had been slightly disturbed to find that Jackson had provided her with many of her favorite bathroom supplies. Such as her favorite shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and even her favorite type of razor. The thought of how he knew what she liked to use, made her sick to her stomach, but it passed quickly. After her hot shower, she had dug through her suit case and pulled out a pair of black sweats and a white tank top.

Seeing all the flowers in the field, put her mind at rest for a moment. Though, it did not last long before she began to think about the events of the day before. She wished she could go back and do things differently.

"Leese."Jackson said, standing a few feet in the room. Startled by his presence, Lisa had jumped up a little too quickly and fell off the top of the desk, landing on the wood floor. Rubbing her back, Jackson chuckled at her clumsiness and started back out the door."Breakfast is on the table."

_Damnit! He thinks he can just sneak in here, then laugh at me when I fall?! _Lisa was furious, but got over her anger quickly. Glad that Jackson was finally allowing her out of her prison.

Downstairs in the kitchen, two plates rested on the mahogony table. Jackson was pouring orange juice into two glasses. Lisa sat at a chair in front of one of the plates of food. The whole time studying Jackson as he put away the juice and joined her, handing her a glass.

"Thank you."Lisa whispered, looking at her plate of food. There was pancakes in the middle, smoothered in maple syrup. Surrounding it was two strips of bacon, and an assortment of fruits.

"You're welcome."Jackson returned, glancing at Lisa. Who picked up her fork and began to stuff her mouth. He knew she was mad with him, and knew that she probably was not in any mood to talk to him, but he had to know."Lisa...do you love Adam?"

A little surprised by the question, Lisa almost choked on the orange juice she had been drinking to wash down the food. Finally clearing her throat, she looked back at Jackson, who had not touched any of his food.

"What?"She asked, but she had heard him very clearly the first time.

"Do you love him?"Jackson sounded a little irritated with having to repeat his question which had been hard enough to ask the first time."Adam, do you love him?"

"No...I don't love him."Lisa assured him, starring at her food than back up at Jackson."I only went to dinner with him, because...he seemed lonely."

"Lonely?"Jackson asked, then laughed a little at himself when Lisa nodded at him."You went out with him because he seemed lonely?"

"Yes. What more do you want me to say?"She was becoming iritated herself.

"Nothing, I just don't get how you work..."He took a sip of his juice in front of him.

"Look, I would think that you would know exactly how I think considering the time you spent watching me!"She hissed, angry at the way he was acting.

"Lisa, I didn't mean to offend you."He was stopped by Lisa.

"Offend me! Jack, I am hurt and would think that you would know better then anyone else why I went to dinner with Adam!"Her whole body was turned to Jackson, and tears threatened to surface once more.

He looked at her, seeing the pain in her eyes. Realizing why she had gone to dinner, and he felt sorry for her. Lisa was lonely just like Adam, and she had noticed that in Adam. Ever since Lisa had been raped, she had never been in a serious relationship. Then came along him. Changing her whole life, without her coming willingly.

"I'm...i'm sorry."Jackson took Lisa's hand in between both his, stroking the top of it. He examined it, and saw the scabs on her hand. Knowing he had caused it, just like all the other bruises that outlined her fragile body.

"I have never loved anyone in my life."Lisa's bottom lip quivered a little."So many...people have hurt me."

Seeing a tear escape from her green eyes, Jackson wiped it away with his thumb, then wrapped his arms around Lisa's small figure. His nose buried in her hair, breathing in her beautiful scent."I know, Lisa. And you have been so strong."

He held her tightly for a long time, letting her weap in his arms. She was exhausted from having to fight constantly for who she stood for, and he could feel her strength drain from her. Jackson picked her up by the legs and back, her holding on to his neck, her face against his chest, and carried her into her room, gently lying her on her bed. Turning to leave, Jackson felt Lisa's hand take him by the arm.

"Jack, please stay with me."Jackson grasped her hand and layed down next to her, holding her to his chest.

"You just need some rest."He comforted her, running his hand through her silky, auburn hair. She slid her legs under the covers, holding tightly onto Jackson's grey t-shirt, afraid to let him go.

"Promise me you will be here when I wake up."Lisa stared up into his blue eyes. Jackson hugged her tighter, and closed his them, thinking about all he had done to her.

"I promise you."He assured her, pulling her head back, and landing a soft, tender kiss on Lisa's lips."Now just get some sleep."

It didn't take long for Lisa to give in to the overwelming sensation of sleep. For a few minutes, Jackson watched Lisa sleep. Wishing he hadn't ruined her life, and never had hurt her. Eventually, Jackson joined Lisa in sleep. Still holding her in his arms. He would keep his promise to her.

* * *

Hours passed, and neither Lisa or Jackson moved. Still clinging to each other. Lisa was claimed by the memories of her haunting past.

_It was bright and very warm outside, Lisa had decided to get off early from her shift at the Lux Atlantic. Just earlier, her father, had called her asking if she wanted to go to lunch with him. _

_She got to her car and fished through her pocket for her keys. Lisa was wearing a short sleeve jacket, which covered her white tanktop. She had a skirt that went half way down her thighs. For work, she had to wear something that made her look professional, but she also wanted something that wouldn't be to hot. _

_A man walked up behind her, and she hadn't noticed until she could feel his breath on her neck. Spinning around, Lisa met face to face with a young man a little older than she was at the time. She let out a small, startled scream. Who the hell is this? She thought, not thinking twice about what danger she might be in._

_"Excuse me?"Lisa tried to get around the man, only when he kept blocking her did fear set in. She kicked him hard in the shin, then tried to run back towards the hotel. She wished she had parked closer to the entrance. _

_The man snagged her by the waist and brought a hand up to her mouth, preventing her from screaming.He forced her into the backseat of a black car. Closing the door behind him as he joined her. Franticlly, Lisa reached for the other door, trying to free herself. She was ripped away just as she found the handle, and found herself pinned under the mans weight._

_"No! Stop! Let me go! Please I'll do anything!"Lisa begged through a blanket of tears. She watched as the man ignored her pleas and unzipped his blue jeans.Lisa screamed, kicking her legs all over, trying to get out from under him. She got her hand free from his grasp, and punched the man hard in the face. _

_Angered, he quickly pulled out a knife, placing it on Lisa's flesh, just above her left breast. Pressing it hard into her skin, dragging it a few inches. Blood trickled down her bare chest, and Lisa screamed in pain. She could feel her own blood escape from her body, and the fear of him killing her sank in. _

_"Look what you've made me do."He teased, moving the knife away from her skin and back up against her neck. He peeled off her bloody jacket and shirt, tossing them to the floor of the car. Then he slipped off her skirt along with her underwear. And he started to kiss roughly at her neck and face._

_"Please! Don't do this!"Lisa tried again, but he just took off her bra, continuing kissing her flesh. Then kissing her on the lips._

"Lisa!"Jackson screamed, shaking her awake. Her eyes opened, tears flowing from them. A pair of worried blue eyes peered back into hers. Her clothes clung to her damply from her sweat. He brushed her wet hair back from her face. She put a hand to her scar, holding it like it was still bleeding.

"Jack."She whispered, her body tembled violently. Feeling safe again, Lisa rested her face on Jackson's shoulder, still holding her scar. He embraced her tightly, rocking her back and forth in his arms, trying to calm her fierce sobs.

"It's ok Lisa, you're safe."He comforted her, pressing his lips against her forehead. Lisa shook in his arms, and he tried hard to steady her.

For several minutes, neither one talked. Just sat there on the bed. Lisa finally managed to stop crying, and she felt more drained then ever. It felt so right, to be held in Jackson's arms. And she knew that she shouldn't feel this way about him. The sun was still hung high in the sky, indicating it was around noon. You could feel the Miami heat rushing into the bedroom.

Pulling back from Lisa, just enough to look her in the eyes, Jackson cupped her face in both of his hands. She closed her eyes for a little longer than a standard blink, then reopened them, staring back at Jackson. Her face was flushed from crying, and the bags under her eyes were very defiant. For the first time since Jackson had kidnapped her, he saw a Lisa he did not recognize. She was skinnier then he remebered from the flight, and you could see some of her bones poking out just a little. Those green eyes that use to show so much strength and power, now showed weakness and depression. He had done this to her. He was the reason that Lisa could no longer depend on just herself.

Jackson ran a hand down her arm, then pulled her back into his own arms. Squeezing her tight."Are you ok?"He asked, looking back into her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm ok."She exhaustedly said to him, then layed her head down onto her pillow. Jackson proped himself up on the bed with one elbow, holding up his head. He combed his fingers through her hair.

"What was it about?"He cautiously continued. Jackson wanted to know what could have sent Lisa into such a state of fear. Afraid that it might have been him who she dreamed about.

"What?"Lisa traced his hand with her fingertip. Trying not to look at him, she watched her own hand trace his.

"You know what i'm asking Lisa."He didn't sound iritated, but he did sound a little dissapointed that she would try to play off his question.

She stared up at him, gripping his hand in hers."Old memories."She flatly said, holding back a tear. Jackson sighed, then put his head down on a pillow, only a couple inches from Lisa's face.

"It was about me-"He started to say, but Lisa put a finger to his lips, shaking her head rapidly."No. No. It wasn't about you."She smilled a little.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you."Jackson apologized. Lisa closed her eyes, thinking back to the flight, and everything he had done. He waited for a long moment, watching Lisa swallow hard then open her eyes to look at him.

"Jack..."Lisa began, then stopped to clear her throat again."...I forgive you."

Jackson tossed the dishes from the table into the sink, after scrapping off their breakfast into the trash. He could hear water running from upstairs, and guessed it was probablly Lisa taking another shower. She had woken from her nightmare in a cold sweat. Soaking her clothes and blankets.

The kitchen was quiet, except for the radio Jackson had turned on. It played song after song, sending Jackson into deep thoughts. Until Lisa walked in, wearing jeans and a tank top.

"Have a nice shower?"Jackson asked, walking over to where Lisa stood.

"Yes."She smilled as Jackson grabbed her by the hands. He wanted so much not to ruin the moment, but knew he had to some time.

"Um...Lisa, I have to..."He tried to think of how to put his question in words."Well, I have to finish a job today."

Lisa looked down at the tiled floor, pulling her hands from his grasp. Jackson reached his hand up, taking her chin between his thumb and finger. Making her look up at him.

"Lisa, if I could, I would quit this job."He confessed. Ever since he had been emloyed in this job, he had wondered if he could ever retire from it. He had planned on the Keefe's assingement to be his last. He had several bank accounts, all with thousands of dollars in them, and it would be enogh to last him. But since he had failed that job, the company was forcing him to stay with it, and continue on.

"Then quit!"Anger was boiling under Lisa's skin, she wanted to change Jackson from being a murderer, and help make him into a normal person, working a normal job. Hearing him tell her that he wanted to quit, but hadn't made her angry at him and angry at herself for thinking that she could make a difference in his life.

"I can't. They have threatened to kill me, Leese."He tried hard to get Lisa to see what he was trying to tell her."I have no choice-"

"Yes you do! Jack, you said that you loved me."She put her hands on his chest, griping his shirt.

"I do love you."He replied, a little hurt from her even trying to use that against him."That is why I must stay with this job."

Giving up, Lisa let go of Jackson and walked over to the island where she sat down, holding her head with both hands. Jackson joined her, putting an arm around her shoulders. He brought her in close to him.

"Lisa, you have to understand."He begged her."I don't want to loose you."Then he began to wonder about what he had to do today. He couldn't just leave Lisa here, she might try to run. And he couldn't tie her down, it would hurt him to much to see her that way. Taking her with would make the job even more harder on both him and her. _Damn...what am I suppose to do?_

"We can run away together, and leave all this behind. Jack we-"He stopped Lisa from continuing.

"Running is not the way out. No matter where we go, they will find us. They make sure there is no loose ends. We are lucky they aren't trying to kill us now."Jackson informed her, hoping she would realize the situation they were in.

She looked at him, seeing Jackson this way made her afraid. Jackson had what looked like fear in his eyes, the whole time Lisa had known Jackson, she had never seen him afraid. No one could scare Jackson, and when he was scared, she was terrified.

"Look, I need to get this job done. And after, maybe I can talk to the company and try to convince them to let me retire."Jackson tried to sound strong, and not afriad."Can I trust you, to stay here until I return?"

A little surprised at his trust in her, Lisa stared at him hard, trying to study his expression. Just the night before he had chased her down and locked her up in her room. And now today, he was asking her if he could just leave her on her own.

"Leese, can I trust you?"Jackson was calm but the way he talked, made him sound almost scolding. Like a parent scolding a child for breaking an antique. She finally nodded her head at him, not wanting to speak, afraid it might come out sounding shaky.

"Good."He sighed while he said this. Then he patted the side of her cheek. It sent terrible memories of him in the past through her mind. The way he had attacked her in the restroom. Jackson was no longer the Jackson who had held her earlier, comforting her. He was now the manager of some assasination organization, and had a job to get done. When he patted her on the face, it sent her mind racing back to that one incident. The one thing that first made Lisa realize how dangerous he could really be.

_"I was wondering-"Jackson smirked, then stopped as he glanced over at the restroom mirior. He saw Lisa's desperate message written in soap on the reflecting glass, and he lunged forward at Lisa, grabbing her by the mouth and shoving her back into the restroom. Locking the door behind him then smashing his body into Lisa's._

_Lisa tried to scream and fight Jackson away from her by pushing her hands on his shoulders, but he still forced her onto the closed toilet seat. _

_"Dont fight me!"He scolded, pushing his one hand hard on her shoulder, and the other on her mouth, preventing her from screaming."You are all worked up from being so clever. Breathe."Jackson roughly whispered as he examined the plea for help on the mirrior._

_They both could hear someone outside talking, and Jackson looked back at the restroom door. After he was sure no one had suspected anything of his actions, he grabbed Lisa by the arm and slammed her into the wall, bringing up his hand to her face. He clenched her face hard, forcing Lisa to look at him. His face so close to hers that they almost touched._

_"Please...stop whoever is at my dad's house."Lisa pleaded, not looking at him. Pressing harder on her face, and forcing it into the restroom wall, Jackson snapped back at her. "I already have by TWICE, intercepting these little comuniques! You know, if this had gotten into the hands of a by-the-book stewardist, she would have gone straight to the cockpit and we would have landed somewhere else."He rasped."If that happens, Leese. Our guy in the BMW is gonna know about it. So do dad a favor, and stop gambling with his life!"_

_Fear bloomed in Lisa's eyes, and she remembered back to the two years before when she had been raped. She looked over at Jackson, and was surprised to see something softer, and weaker, unravel in his icy blue eyes. Jackson knew she had seen it, and felt almost vulnerable in front of her. It made him become angrier than before. He didn't want Lisa to see him this way._

_"You don't have to do this...any of this."Lisa tried hard to bring him over to her side, to try and make him see from her prespective. He gave her a quick smirk, shaking his head at her just once. Clenching his jaw, where Lisa could see his jaw bone. His eye was caught by the sight of what looked like a small section of a scar above Lisa's left breast. Jackson took his free hand, and with his thumb, pulled her shirt down just enough to see the whole scar. Still holding the shirt down, keeping it to where the scar was still showing, Jackson glanced up at her with his eyes, then back down to the scar._

_"Someone do that to you?"Jackson asked, his voice was calmer. Lisa did not want him to know what the scar was from. So she shook her head, and whispered,"No."_

_Jackson could see that she was lying, by her eyes. Agitated by her lying, Jackson tried one more time."Is that what it is?"Jackson was tired of her lying. Not once, this whole flight had he lied to her. And yet, Lisa was telling lie after lie._

_She started to shake in his hand, and her eyes threatened to let tears run free._

_"No."She tried to lie, but it came out shaky and she knew that Jackson didn't belive her. It made him angry, and he pressed even harder on her face._

_"You know what I think?"He asked angirly, then he threw Lisa across the restroom, and his hands found her neck. Squeezing hard on her throat, he pressed his lips to Lisa's ear. "You know what I think? I think you're not such an honest person. I followed you for eight weeks...and not once did I see you order anything but a fucking sea breeze!"_

_Lisa fought for air, and could hear every word Jackson told her. This is it...Im going to die here...Lisa started to think. _

_"I can't breathe, I can't breathe."Lisa chocked out. Jackson held her throat a little longer, then ripped his hand away from her, turning on the sink. Her throat stung, and it hurt to try to get air to her lungs. She pressed her face against the wall, trying to catch her breath, and hold herself up. _

_"I've never lied to you, Leese. You know why? 'Cause it doesn't serve me."Jackson harshley talked. Leaning in close to Lisa, while wipping away at the soapy message on the mirror."We're both professional. We have the will and means to follow through."He tossed the wet paper towel into the sink and weted down another one. Lisa tried hard to keep herself up, but it was difficult because her legs were shaking._

_"Cause when we don't, our customers aren't happy, and when they're not, our lives go to shit."Jackson finished wipping away the message and with his hand, rested it on one side of Lisa's cheek, forcing her to look at him."And that's not gonna happen. Is it?"He looked hard into Lisa's eyes._

_It took everything she had left to try not to back away from him, but she simply let out a small no. _

_"Good."Jackson continued."Now, the phones are working again, are you sure we have a deal this time?"_

_Hearing him, she looked away from his cold, heartless blue eyes. Only to meet them again as Jackson moved his head lower to look at her in the eyes again."Huh?"He watched her, hoping she would agree finally to his plan._

_Giving up her fight, Lisa nodded her head once at him, and mouthed 'yes'. He let out a sigh of relief, letting himself relax a little. It had taken almost the whole flight to finally get Lisa to agree to the phone call, and he was tired. _

_"Peachy."Jackson said through a sigh of relief, then he released her face, pulling back to take one last look at his reflection. He ran his fingers through his brown, wavy hair, then he saw Lisa sink to the floor. She closed her eyes, and the guilt started to sink in. No matter what I do...I will end up making this call... She thought to herself, knowing there was no way out for her._

_"Lisa. Let's get this taken care of."He kelt down beside her, taking her face in his hand again."Then I will walk out of your life."_

_She let him pull her to her feet, and straightened as he patted her cheek."Well, thanks for the quickie."He said mockingly., then turned and opened the restroom door."Come on."Jackson nodded his head towards the aisle of the plane outside the restroom._

_Reluctantly, Lisa stumbled out of the airplane restroom, Jackson following right behind her the whole way back to her seat. Except the few seconds he had been stopped by the flight attendant. When his back was turned, Lisa saw a pen on the floor of the airplane, and she quickly picked it up, sliping it into the side of her skirt. At the time, she really didn't know what to do with it, but knew she needed something to defend herself against this man she had been brutally held hostage by for the last few hours._

"Lisa?"Jackson broke her thoughts, leaning in close to her face. His eyes were still cold, but there was concern behind them."Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I was just thinking."Lisa assured him. He stared at her for a little longer, trying to study her expression, then finally walked out of the kitchen. Lisa sat there in the kitchen, playing with a pen she had found on the island. Rolling it back and forth through her fingers, it made her think of how she had stabbed the pen on the airplane through the skin of Jackson's neck. The look in his eyes appeared almost to be fear. She was escaping from him, and he needed to have control over her the whole time.

"It shouldn't take long, and I should be back in a few hours."Jackson informed her, as he walked back into the kitchen. He was wearing the same suit that he had worn on the plane, except the shirt was new. Still the same color and style, but had no blood stains or holes where he had been shot by the bullets. He adjusted his jacket, then glanced at his watch."Don't do anything you might regret."Jackson sent a warning look at Lisa, then he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"How...long? Do you think."She chocked out, hating that he was about to kill a guy that didn't deserve it.

"I'm not sure."He flatly said, stopping at the door. He watched Lisa play with the pen, and knew what she was thinking. Not realizing it, he reached his hand up to his neck, softly rubbing the stab wound she had inflicted on him. She looked up at him and saw him quickly pull his hand down.

"I have to go."He said, wanting it to sound steady but it sounded angry. Lisa got up from the chair and walked over to him. She put her fingers to the scar on his neck, Jackson didn't flinch or move a muscle. Just watched Lisa massage his neck.

"Does...it hurt?"She asked. Still examining his neck. Jackson took Lisa's wrists, pulling them away from his neck. Lisa could see anger flicker in his eyes, and wished she hadn't brought it up. She expected him to hurt her somehow, but instead, he hugged her.

"No."He had no expression in his voice, and he then released Lisa and started for the front door. Lisa watched as he brought out a key in his pocket and unlocked the door. Light rushed in, blinding Lisa for a few seconds, but then her eyes adjusted to it. Jackson was still in the door way, looking back at Lisa. Trying to decide wether it was a good idea to leave Lisa alone. Deep inside him, he knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to be able to trust her. So Jackson Rippner headed out the door and jumped into his BMW. Leaving Lisa to choose the right choices for herself, whatever they may be.

* * *

A few minutes passed since Jackson disapeared into the distance, and Lisa was now sitting in her room, looking over the fields of flowers. She couldn't just sit here and do nothing, she loved Jackson, but needed to stop him from what he was going to do to Adam. Getting up from her seat, Lisa headed down the hallway, and into Jackson's office. She reached the desk and picked up the phone that was cradled on the reciever. Putting it up to her ear, she heard no dial tone.

"Shit!"Lisa mumbled to herself, then she clicked end and tossed the phone to the side. _Of course the phone doesn't work... _She thought angirly. Most of her anger directed towards Jackson._ He probably knew that I would do this._

Searching through the drawers, Lisa tried to find a set of keys or something she could use to free herself from Jackson's house. _Wait...my purse... _Lisa forgot she had been allowed to bring her purse, so she ran back to her bedroom, opening up her purse that had been sitting on the nightsatnd. Taking out her cell phone, she tried to turn it on. Nothing happened. She opened up the back of her phone and found there was no battery in it. _Damnit Jack! _

_I have to worn Adam...I can't let Jack kill him... _She was determined to warn Adam, she just didn't know how to get out of this house. Lisa ran into the kitchen, pawing at the small window. It wouldn't open up any farther than a few inches. Lisa was small, but not small enough to squeeze through the even smaller opening. Frustrated, and angry at Jackson for locking her away. Then her concentration was broken by a scratching noise coming from the front room. peering around the corner, Lisa could hear that the noise was coming from the the other side of the front door. Lisa darted up the stairs, ducking into a closet in Jackson's room. His smell was surronding her, coming from all of his suits that were hung up in the closet. Whoever was at the door, was not here to save her. That much Lisa could sense.

She heard the door fling open, then the muffled footsteps coming up the stairs. _Jack...I need you. _She screamed in her mind, as she tried to keep as quiet as she could.

"Lisa. Don't hide from me."Ruperts taunting voice echoed through the halls."I will find you."

Lisa's eyes widened from hearing the familliar voice. Without Jackson in his way, who knew what he would do to her if he ever got a hold of her. She heard him open up the door to Jackson's room, and him open up the bathroom door. Her heart raced as she heard him move to the closet. Quietly searching with her hand, Lisa ran her fingers around the closet for anything to defend herself. Jackson had to have weapons hidden all over the house. Then there it was, a small knife laying in the folds of Jackson's dirty laundry.

Just as the closet doors opened, Lisa threw herself out at Rupert, stabbing him in the side. He bent down and pulled out a hand gun. But it was too late, Lisa was already descending the stairs and headed for the front door. He ran after her, holding his stab wound tightly, trying to stop the blood. Running onto the porch, he spotted Lisa darting across the field. Aiming his gun, he started firing, chasing after her.

Lisa screamed at the sound of bullets whizing past her body, and she ran faster then she ever had before. "Help!"She screamed, hoping that somehow, her cries could be heard all the way from across the acres of land. Rupert was catching up to her, slowly, but he was getting closer, and still unloading rounds from his gun. He aimed low, not wanting to kill her just yet, all he wanted was to stop her from escaping.

All it took was one shot to the leg, and it sent Lisa to the ground. Pain sped up through Lisa's right leg, and she cried out. She tried to get up, but fell back down. Looking behind her, she could see Rupert had slowed to a fast walk. Not knowing what to do, Lisa began to crawl, all though she only made it a few feet before Rupert ripped her to her feet. He put her arm around his neck, and headed back to where Lisa could see a silver car.

"I would have loved not to have shot you, but you gave me no choice."He sardonically said. Lisa tried to put weight on her right leg, but it only sent unbearable pain through her body.

"Why are you doing this?"Lisa hissed, hoping that Jackson would miraculously show up right that very moment.

"Just making sure Rippner finishes the job."Rupert sneered at her. They reacched the car, and Rupert pushed Lisa into the backseat of the car. He got into the drivers side and backed the car out of the driveway. Lisa held her leg, putting pressure on it, trying to stop the rushing blood.

"I need to stop the bleeding."She angirly yelled at Rupert.

"Maybe when we reach where we are headed."He turned the car onto the freeway."You aren't the only one hurt, remember? The little stab wound you so kindly put in my side."

She ignored him, rolling her eyes in disgust. Looking out the window, Lisa watched as Rupert sped past cars. It only took them minutes to arrive at their destination. Lisa didn't recognize the place at first, then she saw Adam's car in the driveway. Desperatley looking around, Lisa spotted Jackson's Beamer parked across the street. Both guilt, and a rush of protection overwhelmed Lisa. She knew why they were here, it was to kill Adam, but also, Rupert wouldn't dare touch her if Jackson was around. Right?

Rupert got out after parking behind Jackson's car, then he dragged Lisa out from the backseat. She screamed but it was silenced by Ruperts hand. "Ssh, Leese. Don't want to let dear old Adam know we are here just yet."He mocked.

Walking across the street, well, more of being dragged across the street, Lisa saw Jackson appear out of the front door way, bearing a gun in his right hand. He didn't seem to notice them, and was peering in the windows. She bit hard into Rupert's flesh on his hand, forcing him to take his hand away from her mouth for just a moment.

"Jack!"Lisa managed to scream before Rupert covered her mouth again. Jackson looked over, a little shocked to see her. Then he saw her limping, and he could see blood soaking Lisa's pant leg. A sudden rush of anger wiped over him, and he found himself wanting to run to her side and kill Rupert right then. He forget everything, forgot about the plan to kill Adam, and all the horrible things he had done in the past. All he could think about, was Lisa.

Narrowing his eyes on Rupert, he started over to them, aiming his gun to Rupert. Rupert pulled out his hand gun and held it up to the side of Lisa's head. Tears began to fall from Lisa's eyes once again. Jackson stopped mid step, his gun still held steady in his grip.

"Jack...I wont do anything as long as you succecfully pull through with this plan."Rupert reassured him.

"What the hell do you call that?"Jackson pointed his other hand at Lisa's wounded leg.

"She brought that upon herself."He smirked."If she didn't try to run from me, it would have never happened."

"You sick bastard!"Jackson scoffed through cleched teeth.

"We're only here to make sure you follow the plan."Rupert leaned his cheek against Lisa's, making her shake.

"What the fuck do you think i'm doing here? Having tea with the god damn target?!"Jackson spat, wanting to just take the upset Lisa in his arms. Now he wished more than ever that he would have never left Lisa alone. She wasn't strong enough to defend herself against any of his associates.

"Just get it done, Rippner."Rupert had a venomous grin across his face. Looking to a terrified Lisa, then back at Rupert, Jackson felt like he had been backed into a cornor, and stabbed in the heart. Leaving him weak and defensless. Unable to protect and fight for the one and only thing he loved. He couldn't do anything to get Rupert away from Lisa. Not unless he killed Adam.

* * *

_Ok, it took me forever to get this chapter up and I apologize for making you wait this long. I am starting school and I will have other things that I will have to do but I will try my best to get this story all finished. Anyways, this was a long chapter, and I hope that it was an ok chapter to read. Thank you again for all the reviews and I hope to get more. I wil try to get chapter ten up soon. Yay! I have reached the double digits! _


	10. Saving Adam

**Chapter Ten**

Jackson stared hard at Rupert, trying to read his movements. Rupert was suppose to meet Jackson here at Adam Hawk's house, from there they would take him out. Believing that was what was suppose to really happen, Jackson had left Lisa alone, and unarmed. Anyone could have broken into his house and harmed her. Seeing Lisa trapped in the arms of Rupert with a gun to her head, made him sick to his stomach. This whole mess was because of him.

"What happened to the plan?"Jackson glared at Rupert. The sunset reflected in Jackson's eyes, excentuating the cold look on his face. Lisa closed her eyes, hoping for a way out of this, and that Jackson would save her. She loved him, and if she died now, he would never know that.

"We're still going to follow through with the plan, but I just thought I would bring something to make sure the job gets done."Rupert used his eyes to point at Lisa.

"You just brought her to save your own ass."He was boiling with anger, and Jackson wanted to pull the trigger on Rupert, but didn't want to risk Lisa's life.

"I'm going to put her back in my car, then we will take out Hawk."Rupert was afraid of Jackson but knew he had the better advantage. Backing slowly across the street, Rupert watched as Jackson followed, gun still aimed at him.

"My car. You put her in my car."Jackson ordered, signaling to his black BMW with his gun. Rupert stopped, thinking about it for a moment. Then he cleared his throat,"Why does it matter?"

"It just does. Now...put her in my car."Hearing Jackson's demanding voice, he knew it was not a choice. Jackson was still the boss.

"Ok, fine."Cautiously, Rupert walked over to Jackson's car, keeping one eye on Jackson who was pulling out a set of keys from his jacket. Opening the locked car, Jackson stared at Rupert, then over to Lisa. He held the door, letting Rupert place Lisa in the backseat. Rupert moved his gun to Jackson.

"Come on Jack, let's get this over with."Ruperts voice was a little shaky. Jackson stared at Rupert a moment longer, then he knelt down to Lisa's height. She almost knocked Jackson over as she jumped into his arms. After Lisa finally let go of him, he reached under the seat, taking out a small first aid kit.

"Jack, we don't have time for this."Rupert was becoming impatient. Not looking up, Jackson took out a roll of bandage.

"This job would have already been done if you hadn't brought Lisa into it."Jackson informed him, trying to curb back as much anger as he could. Tearing Lisa's pant leg away from the wound, he examined the damage of the bullet. He had to stop the bleeding, so he quickly cleaned the wound, making Lisa cringe at the sting, when he rubbed her wound with the cleaner. Jackson could see the bullet was still stuck inside the flesh of her leg. He looked up at Lisa, wondering if she had known.

"What?"Lisa's voice was a little worried. Then she saw what Jackson had seen. _The bullet is still in my god damn leg! _She screamed in her head.

"No!"Lisa shouted at him. Jackson put his hands on Lisa's shoulders.

"Lisa-"He tried to calm her but she cutt him off.

"You're not touching my leg."She tried to turn her leg away from Jackson but he grabbed it and held it in place.

"I have to get the bullet out or it will get infected."Jackson moved a hand from her shoulder to her cheek. Rupert stood impatiently, surveying Adam Hawk's house, making sure he did not suspect anything.

Lisa hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly gave in, letting him continue careing for her wound. He took another long look at Lisa's leg, trying to decide how to get the tiny metal bullet loged in her leg out. Taking out a pair of small tweezers, Jackson gave another look at Lisa. She was trying to prepare herself for the pain.

"Lisa...you look like you are about to pass out."Jackson laughed a little. He knew the bullet wound hurt, but the look on Lisa's face was priceless.

"It's not funny, Jack!"She scolded him, wanting to slap the smug look off his face.

"I'm sorry."He said, but he was still smilling. Rupert put his gun away, feeling safer. Thinking that Jackson would not touch him until the job was done.

"Can we hurry this up a bit?"Rupert leaned in a little closer to Jackson. Despite him being so close, Jackson ignored him. He placed the tips of the tweezers around the bullet. Lisa closed her eyes, tightly holding onto the fabric of the backseat. Quickly, Jackson yanked out the bullet, and Lisa let out a small scream. Jackson had not even considered her screaming. He softly placed a hand on Lisa's small mouth, he didn't want to, but knew he couldn't have her alert Adam of their presence.

"Lisa, I know it hurts, but you have to try to be quiet."He begged, holding her to his chest.

"Damnit! Jack! She is gonna blow this whole operation."Rupert yelled, now staring at the door of the detective's house.

Jackson let go of Lisa and quickly wraped the cloth around her leg, tight enough to stop the bleeding but not the circulation in her leg. He looked over his shoulder to check if Adam had heard her, then turned back to her, helping lay her down in the car.

"Just stay put, soon the pain should pass."Jackson assured her, then closed the car door, locking it."Alright, let's go."

After waiting for so long, Rupert was pleased to finally hear Jackson say those words. Both pulled out their weapons, quietly headed for the house. The overpowering smell of freshly cutt grass, clouded around Jackson and Rupert. The sun was setting, soon night would come.

Picking the lock, Jackson kept an eye on both Lisa and the doorknob. She may be wounded and locked up in a car, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to escape. Jackson knew this all too well from personal experience. Rupert looked through the window that was located next to the door. No one was downnstairs. But a light could be seen up stairs.

Finally getting the door opened, Jackson walked into the quiet house. Following behind him, was Rupert.

* * *

Lisa waited until Jackson was inside, along with Rupert. Her leg hurt anytime she tried to move it, but she had to try and ignore the pain for the time being. Once she was sure Jackson wasn't watching her, she shuffled around the car, trying to find something that could help her escape. All the doors were locked, and impossible to open without a key. The windows also would not open without a key. 

Crawling into the passengers seat, Lisa opened up the glove box. Shifting through papers, Lisa came across several interesting items. Such as several drivers license, all with Jackson's picture on them, a few pens, and a small knife. Taking the knife, Lisa slipped off the tan cover. Getting back into the backseat, Lisa put the knife in the side of the window. Trying to make it easier to knock out the window. She worked away at the rubber surounding the window for several minutes, and she began to wonder if she would be too late.

The rubber gave way, and Lisa sat back, kicking as hard as she could at the window. It took several tries, but the window finally fell out, shattering when it hit the asphault outside the car. Lisa closed her eyes, hoping Jackson hadn't heard it. When she opened her eyes again, she saw no one headed towards the car. Some of the glass was still attached to the car but she had knocked out enough of it that it was big enugh for her to fit through.

Carefully trying to avoid as much of the sharp edges of the glass, Lisa squeezed out of the window, almost falling on the asphault with the broken glass. The knife was still tightly clenched in her hand. She held it so hard that her knuckles were white.

Sprinting across the lawn, Lisa watched out for any sign of Jackson or Rupert. When she reached the open door, she first peeked in through the crack. Once she felt the coast was clear, she stepped inside. Unlike Jackson's house, Adam's floors were covered in grey carpet, which made it easier for Lisa to step quietly. She could hear voices upstairs, especially the cold voice of Jackson. Lisa didn't know what she was going to do when she got there, and only a knife to defend herself. All she knew was that she had to help Adam. _One knife against two guns...real smart..._Lisa was trying to keep herself together. But the reality of the situation scared Lisa to death.

Climbing up the carpeted stairs, the voices grew louder. One room down the hallway had a light on, and Lisa assumed that was where they were. Was she too late? She had not heard a gun shot. Did they already kill Adam?

Question after question ran through Lisa's head. Moving closer to the door, Lisa could hear Adam's worried voice. She could not understand what he was saying though.

Without thinking, Lisa rested a hand on a small wooden table that stood by the door. A small bamboo plant was displayed on top of it. Along with a pen that Lisa had not seen, and unfortunately for her, she noticed it too late. As soon as her hand brushed up agianst the small round pen, it rolled across the table, making a rather loud tapping sound, then it hit against the wall as it fell to the floor. It wasn't the sound it made when it hit the carpeted floor, it was the noise it made as it had rolled across the table and the way down to the floor when it hit up against the wall. That was what caught Jackson's attention.

_Shit! I hate pens! _Lisa thought, then she started to back away from the door. The room had gone silent now, and Lisa watched as the door opened just a little, revealing half of Jackson's face. _Oh my god!_

Not wanting to stick around any longer, Lisa turned and ran for the front door.

"Damn!"Jackson rasped, not really surprised at all at Lisa finding a way out of the car and then running when seeing him."Keep an eye on him."He ordered to Rupert then darted out of the room after Lisa. Catching up to her at the stairs. He leapt for her, grabbing her by the waist. Both of them went flying to the bottom of the stairs. Jackson used his body to sheild Lisa from the floor. The impact to the floor and Lisa landing on top of him knocked the air out of him, but he kept his hold on Lisa's arm.

She screamed, kicking at Jackson's side. Her leg throbed with pain, but she kept kicking. Jackson fought to grab her arms and legs, finally pinning her legs under him and grabbing her wrists."Stop, Leese."He warned, his hair covering his blue eyes.

Looking up at him, she felt fear run through her body. He looked the way he had the day he had tried to kill her. Same suit, same hair masking his eyes, same voice. And she was the one trapped, with him having all the power.

"I thought I told you to stay put."Jackson was holding her hands above her head. When they had fallen to the floor, it had sent the knife Lisa had been holding across the floor and out of sight. Jackson's gun was lying next to them.

"I can't let you do this!"Lisa shouted at him. She kept trying to kick at him, and tried to free her wrists, but Jackson just held tighter. Fighting against him for several seconds, Lisa grew tired, and was out of breath. Stoping her fight, she layed her head to the side, closing her eyes."Don't do this."She pleaded, trying to catch her breath.

Taking her wrists in one hand, he reached the other up, combing his hair out of his face. He cocked his head to the side, trying to catch Lisa's gaze. With her sad, green eyes, she met his stare, still lying her head to the side.

"Lisa, we talked about this already."His voice was quiet, and Lisa could see the softer Jackson.

"That doesn't mean that I am going to just sit back and let you do this."Lisa was determined to get Jackson to stop, even if it took everything that she had.

"I-"Jackson stopped, looking behind him up the stairs, Lisa and him could hear shuffling, and then the hallways were filled with shouts from the other room. Jackson let go of Lisa and took his knife in his hand. Getting off of her, he rushed up the stairs. Lisa quickly got up and followed, knowing this was her chance to run, but curiosity took over.

They reached the top of the stairs, when they heard a silenced gun ring out. Jackson ran quicker, not caring that Lisa clung onto his jacket. There was no more shouting, no more fighting.

She stayed behind Jackson, as they entered the room. On the floor, Rupert was curled up into a ball, holding a wound in his shoulder. Blood soaked the carpet around him, and the once grey floor, was now red. The window was wide open. There was no sign of Adam. Jackson held his gun in both hands, moving towards the window, looking for any sign of Adam.

"Fuck!"Jackson shouted, returning to Ruperts side. He was still breathing, and still concious. Jackson put his gun away, pulling out his cell phone. He dialled for an ambulance.

Lisa's head spun with questions, was why did Adam run? He was a detective and more than likely knew how to use a gun. Adam had to be just as strong as Jackson. And why would he just leave his own house? It wasn't like Adam, he never ran from a fight. She stood still in the doorway, this was the third time she watched as a man died from a gun shot wound. The first time had been Jackson, the second had been Adam. Each time, that person had put her in danger, and still, she stayed to help them.

* * *

Playing with Lisa's fingers, Jackson stared out the window. He had one hand on the wheel. Lisa's eye's were half shut, but she refused to fall asleep. It was dark now, and Rupert had been taken away in an ambulance.They had been on the road for at least twenty minutes, and still had a few more to go before they reached Jackson's house.

"You should call your hotel and book a room for two."Jackson broke the silence, he was staring at the rearview mirror.

"What?"Lisa asked, she was a little confused by the question.

"Just call your hotel, Leese."He looked over at her, then back to the road in front of them. She could see the Lux Atlantic's tall shape in the distance. Jackson tossed his phone into her lap."It will be safer there."

"OK."She hesitantly put in the number and put the phone up to her ear. Cynthia picked up on the other end.

"Hello, this is the Lux Atlantic. You are talking to Cynthia."Cynthia's cheery voice rang over the phone.

"Hey Cynthia, it's me Lisa."She answered, a small smile on her face. She loved how Cynthia was always so cheerful.

"Hi! I've been worried sick about you. Your dad said that you were on vacation, how is it?"Cynthia asked. Lisa had almost forgotten about the note Jackson had written before they had left for his house.

"It's great, but I actually was calling to see if I could book a room for two."Lisa told her, glancing over at Jackson, who kept looking in the rearview mirror, then back to the road.

"Oh, ok. When did you plan on staying here?"She could hear Cynthia typing something into the computer.

"Tonight. I am on my way right now."Jackson nodded at Lisa in approval.

"Hold on, just a second...ok, you are all set."Cynthia informed her.

"Thank you, Cynthia."Lisa said goodbye then hung up, handing the phone over to Jackson.

"Ok, we have a reservation."Lisa said, leaning her head back on the seat. She closed her eyes, and gave itno sleep. Only to be woken up by Jackson a few minutes later.

"We're here."He shook her awake. The door was open, and they were parked in Lisa's reserved parking spot for work. She got out of the car and took in a deep breath. The air felt so good.

Inside, Lisa walked up to the front desk with Jackson, where he pulled out a wad of cash from his wallet and handed it over to Cynthia. After Lisa took the key to their room, she let Jackson lead her to the elevator. She stopped abrubtly in front of it as the doors opened. This was the same elevator Adam had been shot in. And she would never be able to erase the vision of the whole event from her head.

"Leese, it's ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."Jackson assured her, then helped her into the small moving room. In the elevaor, they did not talk, but Jackson ran his hand up and down the small of Lisa's back.

They reached their floor, which was on the second to bottom. And after walking down several halls, and past many doors, they arrived at their hotel room. Opening the door, they were met by the aroma of cleaner. Just like any other hotel room, there was a small restroom with a sink, shower, and toilet in it. Along with a couple of maroon colored chairs, and a small TV with a VCR.

Lisa found herself relieved to find that there were two beds instead of one. She may feel safe in Jackson's arms, but tonight all she wanted was to be able to stretch out and sleep without being crowded by Jackson. Just to have the night to herself.

"Let me have a look at your leg."Jackson said, then followed Lisa to the bed by the window, where she sat down. He put her leg in his lap, softly peeling back the bloody bandage."It's looking better."Then he carefully wrapped her leg back up.

Lisa looked at him, then leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her gently on the lips, caresing her cheek with his hand. Placing a hand under her shirt, he massaged the skin of her back. She played with his hair, her fingers tangled in his soft, brown waves.

Pulling away to breathe, he layed Lisa down on the pillow. He gave her one last kiss goodnight, then got up and headed into the restroom.

She heard him turn on the shower, and she wanted to stay awake until he got out of the restroom, but sleep took control over Lisa's exhausted body, and her eyelids closed. Sending her into another night of endless memories of the past. Memories that would stay with her for the rest of her life.

* * *

_ OK, well, there it is. Chapter Ten, hope you enjoyed reading it and I will try to get chapter eleven up soon. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope to get more. They are very much appreciated._


	11. Under Fire

**Chapter Eleven**

The sun lit up the small hotel room, waking Lisa up. She almost forgot where she was, then it all came rushing back, each detail clearer then it had been before. _Adam had escaped...leaving Rupert shot on his floor...then I went with Jack...wait...JACK!_

Scanning the room, she saw no sign of Jackson. His bed was made, there was no sign of him in the restroom. A sudden feeling of betrayl hit Lisa hard, tearing a hole in her heart. _He wouldn't just leave, would he? _Then to her relief, Jackson opened up the door, carrying a plastic plate with food on it.

He smilled at her, seeing the look in her eyes."After all this, you think I would just leave you, Leese?"Jackson knew he had not yet won all of her trust, but he wished that she would trust him a little more then she did.

"No."She replied back, it coming out sounding a little unsure. Jackson cocked his head to the side, then sighed. He walked over and sat down at Lisa's feet, holding out the plate of food.

Lisa was never a 'breakfast person', but the smell of the food made her stomach growl. She hadn't had anything really to eat for a few days, except for the couple bites of food she had the day before. Taking the plate from Jackson's hand, she nodded at him."Thank you."She gratefully told him, sounding a little shy.

Stuffing a bagel in her mouth, Lisa glanced over at Jackson, who was watching her. It made her a little uneasy, but at the time, hunger took over and all she wanted to do was eat.

"When was the last time you had a decent meal? Or, had eaten more than a couple of bites?"Jackson calmly asked, but there was still mock threaded into his questions. Lisa was dangerously skinny, and had become a little weaker since the Red Eye flight. And Jackson had noticed.

She put down her bagel, swallowing the last of what was in her mouth. He brushed away a stray hair that had fallen in his face, waiting for her to clear her throat.

"I-I...well-"She began, but looked down at her lap when she could not remember the last decent meal she had eaten. Or at least a meal she had eaten more than a few bites. She was a little angered that Jackson had brought this subject up. She was a big girl, and could take care of herself.

"Lisa, you can't do this to yourself."He put his hand under her chin, lifting her face up to his."Look at you."

"I am fine."She deffended, all though she did not believe what she said anymore than Jackson did.

"Don't lie to me."Jackson released her chin, then got up off the bed, heading over to the window. He saw her start to put her plate down and walk over to him."Eat..you need to eat."He ordered, glancing over at the plate with his eyes.

"Jack-"Lisa continued to press on, ignoring his demands.

"Would you rather have me shove it down your throat?"Jackson had no trace of sarcasim in his voice what so ever. He turned from the window, and slowly steped towards Lisa, making her take a few more steps backwards. She still feared Jackson, and had good reason. Jackson had one hell of a temper. She had found this out the hard way.

"No. I am perfectly capable of eating my own damn food."She snapped at him, leaning against the table the TV was displayed on. Jackson found it amussing, and painful at the same time, that Lisa coward in his presence. And especially whenever he got close to her. Wanting to mess wit her a little more, he pressed the palms of his hands on the wall behind her, trapping her between him and the table. His stare never leaving her green eyes. "Then show me."Jackson flatly said, sounding like a father giving orders to a child. And in a way, Jackson had the same power, and Lisa had to obey. She couldnt burry her feelings for him. As much as she wanted to rebel against his camands, she found she couldn't. His calm voice, made it almost impossible to ignore. And not wanting to find out what Jackson would do if she continued to refuse, Lisa ducked under his arms and moved back to where she had set down the plate of food.

Taking a seat across from her on the other bed, Jackson watched Lisa. Him always watching her was begining to annoy Lisa.

"How do you expect me to eat, when you are watching me the whole time?"She snapped, refusing to touch anything with him staring. He laughed a little, then layed down on the bed, propping himself up on his classped hands behind his head. Lisa shot one last glare at him, then finished the plate of food. Tossing the plate in the waste basket, she walked into the restroom to fix her appearance.

Make up was crusted to her face, and her auburn curls, was now a nest of tangles. After wetting a white cloth, she swiped away at her face, erasing the black mascara and eyeshadow. Since she had absolutley nothing with her, Lisa had to use her fingers to comb through her hair, taming the mess as best she could. She joined Jackson, sitting next to his spread out body.

"Why...would it not be safe at your house?"The question had been trying to surface ever since Jackson had told her to call the Lux Atlantic. And it felt good for Lisa to finally get it out of her mind.

He sat up, bringing himself up to Lisa's height."You can never be too carefull in my line of work."His smile sent shivers down her spine, and she guessed that he felt her quiver, because he took her into his arms, and ran his hand up down her back. Which didn't help, instead it just made her skin tingle more at his soft touch.

"Are we going back? I need my things."Lisa rested her chin on his shoulder, trying to relax, but the thought of leaving her identification behind crept up to the front of her thoughts.

"Right now...your things are the least of your problems."He leaned back, to see Lisa's face. Lisa didn't press the matter. And she turned her head to the side, avoiding Jackson's searing gaze on her.

"That picture...the one at my house."Jackson caught Lisa's attention, and she was now starring at him."That was the last picture that was taken of that family."

"What?"She asked, wanting him to explain more to her.

"They were killed a week after it was taken, in a crash."He continued, his voice seemed calm, but she could hear something more hidden away in his words.

"Oh...i'm so sorry."She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's ok. Just thought I would let you know what got me tangled up in this mess of a job."He said, looking away and out the window.

"How? I'm not sure I get what you are saying."Lisa hated how he would just give you one simple sentence and wouldn't elaborate on it.

"Someone planned the crash. It was an assination."He sarted to say, opening his mouth to clarify, he shut it as the sound of glass breaking filled the room. Jackson held Lisa, sheilding her from shards of glass that flew through the room. She put her arms above her head, letting out a small scream. Smoke filled the air, and Jackson saw a figure in the clouded room. Getting up of the bed, he pulled out his gun, shooting at the shape. He knew it was his company, there was no doubt about that.

Frozen, Lisa stared at the broken window, not knowing what else to do. She then felt an arm on hers as she was ripped off the bed and dragged towards the door by Jackson.

"Leese! You are gonna have to walk on your own!"He shouted at her, trying to hold her small body up from collapsing onto the hotel floor. She broke out of her trance, and began to run down the hotel hallways with Jackson. The sound of gun shots, and screaming people, was almost oo much for her ears to handle.

Two more men jumped around the corner, firing at Jackson at Lisa. Again Lisa ducked, and Jackson sheilded her, shooting back at the men. After several shots, both men lay dead on the floor. People were screaming, and running for their lives. Making it difficult for Jackson to get Lisa to the stairwell. They had to dodge bodies and an occasional bullet fired their way. The screaming citizens made it easy to see who was a hitman and who wasn't.

He reached the entrance of the stairs, and ripped the door open, following in after Lisa. Darting down the cement stairs, several steps at a time, they heard gun shots hit the metal raillings just behind them, forcing them to descend the stairs faster. Lisa felt Jackson's hand on her back, helping her move quickeer, and she struggled to not fall. Then pain shot through her side, sending her to the cement floor. She tried to get up, but couldn't. Jackson almost tripped over her, not expecting her to suddenly collapse, then he saw blood soak her shirt, the stain growing larger.

"Shit! Lisa!"Jackson screamed, taking her by the waist carefully, then throwing her over his shoulder. He practically leapt down the last few stairs. Finally reaching the bottom.

Running across the loby, he was met by more of his former associates. One by one, he took each out, still clinging onto Lisa. In the parking lot he ducked between cars, avoiding each bullet. Tossing Lisa in the passengers side of his BMW, he closed the door, letting out several more rounds from his gun at the assasins surrounding them, before getting into the drivers side. Peeling out of the Lux Atlantic parking lot, he put a hand on Lisa's wound trying to help stop the bleeding.

Lisa couldn't focus, and she struggled to stay awake, fearing if she closed her eyes now, she might never wake up. She could hear Jackson telling her to stay with him. At every sharp turn they took, every bump in the road they hit, sent even more pain through Lisa's side.

Jackson was trying to escape from the taillng cars behind them, while trying to keep Lisa concious. "No, Leese. Keep your eyes open!"He pleaded."Look at me! Keep your eyes focused on me!"

She fought back the diziness threating to plunge her into the darkness, and tried to concentrate on Jackson's blue eyes. The worry in them were clear, and for a moment, she thought she could see them tear up. _Jackson...I love you... _She thought, placing her hand on his, which held the side of her.

"Jack..."She wanted to tell him, he had to know. For too long, Lisa had tried to bottle her feelings towards Jackson. And right now, all that mattered was that he knew.

"Sssh. Don't talk."He started to say, hearing his voice full of fear would have frightened her any other time. But now, it only made him sound human.

"I love you."She whispered, it hurt to talk. But those three words, needed to be said, needed to be let out.

Jackson looked over at her, then back at the road, almost slamming the car into a van. He was speechless, and didn't know what to say. His heart ached, the one thing he cared about, the one thing he loved, was dying. Fading away from him.

"Lisa, don't say that. You're going to be just fine."Jackson's voicce was shaky, and Lisa had never heard him sound so weak.

"I love you, Jack."She repeated, the words flowed smoothly from her mouth and into the enclosed space around them. He was still speeding past traffic, but he had lost the few vehicles that had been pursuing after them. Jackson saw Lisa begin to close her eyes, and she leaned back in her seat.

"No! Wake up, Leese! You can't do this to me!"He cried out, taking her face in his one hand, trying to wake her."No Lisa! I love you!"

Lisa's world started to go black, and she heard the frantic voice of Jackson. She fought harder, trying not to fall into sleep. Jackson's words were true, and she wished she could treasure them longer. _I love you..._

He had to swirve to the side again to avoid hitting another oncoming car."We're almost there, Leese. Come on, stay with me! Damnit!"He demanded, hoping that she would not give in just yet. He could see the hospital in the distance, and he pushed the car faster.

Everything raced through Lisa's mind, never stopping. Tears filled her eyes, and ran down her cheeks. All the horrible memories of the Red Eye danced around in her head, taunting her. But mixed in with the bad memories, were ones Lisa never wanted to forget.

The time she had been saved by a mysterious man, from most likely another rape, and later found out it had been Jackson who saved her, then she remembered the first time she layed eyes on Jackson at the airport. His beatiful smile, and laughs when they had a drink at the Tex Mex at the airport just before they boarded the Red Eye. She remembered finding out Jackson was a killer, and the dangerous look in his eyes. The way he had threatened her father, and the way he had strangled her in the airport restroom. She could still picture the look on his face when he saw her scar. She swore it was concern, but it had passed quickly. Then when she stabbed him in the throat with a pen. When she ran through the airport terminol, she remembered thinking that all she cared about was saving Keefe, and her father. Remembering she ran for her life at her fathers house when Jackson chased after her with a knife. And the way he threw her down the stairs, and the shot that she had fired, pierced through Jackson. When she thought he was gone, out of her life forever, he returned for her. At the time, she wondered why he hadn't killed her, but now she knew. Jackson Rippner...really did love her. And she loved him.

* * *

_ There it is...chapter eleven. A little short. Hope it was alright. I will try to get chapter twelve up soon. Review!_


	12. Hospital Room

**Chapter Twelve**

"Lisa...don't give in. Just keep fighting!"He whispered in her ear, as he kept a tight hold on Lisa's cold hand. Blood covered both her and Jackson. Lisa layed face up on the gurney, and several doctors pushed the gurney down the halls. Jackson refused to let go of Lisa's hand, and was convinced he would pull a gun out on anyone who tried to tear him apart from her.

"Jack..."She coughed out so softly and quietly, that Jackson had to lean his head all the way down next to her mouth in order to hear her."Don't leave me."She begged, and he saw a tear roll down her bloody cheek.

"I promise you I am not going anywhere."He said, trying hard to stay strong for Lisa."Promise me that you will stay with me, Lisa."He wanted to keep her awake, and concious of her surroundings.

"I...promise."Lisa managed to say. He lightly kissed her on the forehead, holding his lips there for a few seconds, before he leaned back up to look Lisa in the eyes again. They had fear coating them, and Jackson wished he could do something to make her feel safe. But the truth is, he was frightened himself. Scared of loosing Lisa, and the thoght of her not surviveing made him sick, and it felt as if someone had torn out his heart, and was twisting it.

The doctors rushed her into the emergency room. One doctor tried to pry Jackson away from Lisa, but he didn't budge.

"Sir, you can't go any further-"The doctor began to say, but was stoped by Jackson.

"I'm not going fucking anywhere!"He hissed, fighting back the urge to grab the doctor by the neck."I am staying with Lisa!"

Any other patient would have been escorted out, but the look in Jackson's eyes, forced the doctor to allow him in. His blue eyes had been just as powerful on the doctor as it had been on Lisa.

No one was going to get in between him and Lisa. He would make sure of it. His attention shot back to Lisa, who was now shutting her eyes. Quickly, Jackson placed a cool hand on her burning forehead.

"Lisa, don't close your eyes."He whispered, leaning in close to her."Please, Leese. You have to stay with me."

Lisa's eyes fluttered opened at the sound of someone walking into the room. Turning her head, she saw her father.

"Lisa!"Joe cried, then ran to her side."Thank god you are ok."

They embraced each other for a moment. And Lisa realized, she didn't remember how she had gotten to be in this hospital bed. _OK...um...I was in the Lux Atlantic with Jackson. People were chasing us, shooting at us... _She searched frantically through her scatered thoughts._ I don't remember anything, and where is Jack?!_

"Who did this to you?"Joe broke through her thoughts.

"I-I don't know."She stuttered, almost fainting at the sound of her own, scared voice.

Just then, Lisa's doctor came in. He was a average height guy, and had a beer belly. His hair and face, suggested that he was an older man. "Lisa Reisert, it's good to see you awake."He greeted, then reached a hand out to her father."I am Dr. Turner, and I was the one who is assigned to care for Lisa, here."Joe took his hand firmly.

"Joe Reisert."He smilled at the doctor than back to Lisa. They started to talk to one another, but Lisa tunned them out, noticing a vase of the most beautiful daisies, she had ever seen. There was a light blue colored card atatched to it. In neat hand writing across the front of it spelled out, "Lisa" Looking back up at the two men chatting, she interupted them."Could you hand me that card on those daisies over there, please?"

"Um...sure."Dr. Turner walked over to the flowers, peeling off the blue envelope and handing it to Lisa. She quickly took it in her hands, and ripped it open. Lisa pulled out a small card with a picture of an airplane on the front of it. _You're fucking hillarious..._She thought to herself, knowing that it had to be from Jackson. And her assumption was confirmed when she opened the card to find it signed, "J.R." at the end of the note.

_Lisa,_

_I can't tell you how grateful I am that you are alive. For a second, I thought you_

_might not make it. Thank god I was wrong. I wish that I could have taken that bullet _

_myself. I have already put you in so much danger, and I am sorry. I want you to _

_know that I love you more than anything. And have never loved anything or anyone _

_as much as I do you._

_J.R._

A tear rolled down Lisa's sore cheek. Glass had tore her face up, from when they had been atacked at the hotel room. She couldn't remember him leaving her. The only thing that she could remember was his gentle hand on her forehead, and his soft words. His promise to her. _Jack...you promised you wouldn't leave me.._She screamed in her head, and then she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let the note fall from her hand and onto the floor, and she let herself cry.

"Lisa, honey are you ok?"Joe had turned to her now, disregarding the doctor. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"C-Could I just be alone...please."She said through tears. And Dr. Turner and Joe, quietly left the room. Leaving her to her thoughts.

She turned on her side, clinging to her pillow, trying to silence her cries. Lisa stared out the small window, which let in very little light. Making the room even more depressing at that moment. There was many different medical supplies decorating the small white room. A closet was located in the corner, along with a small arm chair next to it.

Catching her breath, Lisa was able to contian her tears. Sitting up in her bed, she looked at the daisies. They sat in the corner next to the arm chair. White daiseis arranged in many green leaves, placed carefully in a round blue vase. Daisies had always been her favorite flowers, and she laughed a little knowing that Jackson surley knew that. After all, he had followed her for eight weeks.

Her heart felt like it had jumped into her throat as she heard the closet door open. _What the hell..._Lisa tried to gear herself up for the worst, thinking it was another of Jackson's associates. But was surprised to see, that who appeared from out of the small closet was not who she expected, but Jackson himself.

"Lisa."Jackson whispered then hurridely went to her side, embracing her in his arms.

"Jack, why...why were you in the closet?"She laughed, but was truly happy he had been here all along.

He laughed too, and brushed Lisa's hair out of her face."I-I made a promise."Jackson suddenly felt quite embarrased.

"To not leave me?"She asked, then smilled even wider when he nodded his head."So you stayed in the closet?"She was laughing so hard that tears were running down her face, and she saw his cheeks go bright redm then soon fade back to his normal skin tone.

"Well...I had been siting in that chair over there waiting for you to wake up."He gestured to the arm chair with a hand."Until I heard someone coming."

"It was just my dad."She continued, not laughing as hard. He had stayed with her like he promised, and that was all she had wanted.

"Leese, I am probablly the most wanted person in America right now."He chuckled."By both people who want to arrest me, and others who want to see me dead."

Lisa quieted, realizing completely now his reason for hidding in the closet. Jackson stared at her for a moment longer, then hungrily kissed Lisa. She let her hands move up to his hair, and she combed her fingers through his hair. The last thought she had before she had lost complete conciousness, she had been thinking, more of dreading, the fact she might never see Jackson again.

Jackson pulled his whole body onto Lisa's hospital bed, pushing her up against him, never breaking the kiss. When she had made it through the surgery, he had almost fallen over. The whole four hours he had waited for her, he had held his breath. After she had been taken to her hospital room to recover, he had snook in there, avoiding being seen by any doctors. He hadn't had to hide from anyone until Joe Reisert had come in.

Then a pain shot through her body, and Lisa let out a small cry. Jackson carefully leaned up onto his knees, trying to not hurt the already in pain, Lisa. She grabbed her side where she had been shot, and he slid his hand to the wound, rubbing it softly.

"I'm sorry Lisa, I-I forgot about your wound."He felt stupid. Every thought in his mind had been buried under his desire to touch Lisa, and to hold her in his arms again, that he had ignored the fact that Lisa was weak from the bullet that had been fired into her side. She curled her body a little, than after a minute, the pain past. Lisa looked up at Jackson, who was sitting on her legs.

"No, it's not your fault."She began, then let a soft smile creep up across her face."Well, actually, it is. If it wasn't for your obssesion over me..."

Finally letting himself relax, he shook his head, laughing at Lisa's coment. He rolled over, laying to the side of Lisa. It was a tight fit, considering the bed had only been made for one, but Jackson didn't mind one bit. And neither did Lisa.

"My obssesion?"He stared up at the ceilling, but he felt Lisa's gaze fall on him. Looking over at her, he smilled brightly at her.

"I think it would be safe to call it that."Lisa continued to tease him."After all, you did follow me for two months, and during that horrible flight, you looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Very funny."He sarcastically informed her, but he was very amussed by Lisa's joke.

"And you are still here with me. Very close by the way."She took him by the hand, never wanting this moment to end.

"I can't break a promise."Jackson replied, then stroked her hand with his thumb.

"For a second, you had me thinking that you had left me."Her voice was still happy, but she was serious, and wanted Jackson to know. He gingerly placed his other hand around her waist, pulling her in close to him."I could never leave you."He whispered in her ear.

His warm breath on her cheek sent shivers down her entire body length. She guessed he had felt her shiver, cause he chuckled slightly, then gently landed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Plus, even if I wanted to leave you, it would be a damned hard task."He made himself sound serious. Which made Lisa turn her head towards him, her eyes clearly stating that she was confused.

"And why is that?"Lisa asked, thinking he was completely serious. Seeing her expression, it made him laugh again, then he smilled at her, wipping away the serious face, well, his _fake_ serious face.

"Because with all the fucking scars you put all over my body, I would think of you every day and eventually...it would drive me insane not being able to feel you in my arms."He still had a smile on his face, but he did not laugh. And he massaged the skin on her arm.

She couldn't think of anything to say. So instead, she pressed her lips against his, then pulling away slowly."I guess it's a good thing that my favorite place to be is right here...in your arms."She whispered smoothly, and she ran her hand through his hair. All she could see was his warm, clear blue eyes. And she knew they were the eyes that she wanted to see for the rest of her life.

* * *

_ OK well there it is. Hope you liked it. I am planning on either making an epilogue to this story and making another story continueing on with Jack and Lisa's lives, or I am going to continue adding more chapters. Please review and tell me what you think I should do._


	13. Jack's Secret

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**One month later.**_

The smell of fresh blueberries engulfed the small kitchen of Lisa's house. She had recovered from the wound in her side. After they had released her from the hospital, Jackson and her had gone back to her place. Which had made Lisa extremly happy. Her whole life she had worked for what she had recieved, and having a place to call her own, was one of her biggest achievments.

When they had arrived to her house, they had both half expected to meet someone there who was hired to kill them. But fortunatley, they were wrong, and came back to the same, clean house that they had left a little over a month ago. Nothing out of place.

No one but Lisa, knew about Jackson. She hadn't said a word to her father about seeing someone. Scared of the day he would ask who it was. Even when he asked, how was Lisa suppose to explain to her own father that the man who had stolen her heart was the same guy who had tried to kill both him and her not too long ago? There was no way that he would allow it.

The first night Jackson had stayed there, which had been that night, it had been very awkward for both him and Lisa. Jackson didn't do much without asking for permission from Lisa, which had Lisa questioning in her thoughts, wether this was the same Jackson she had meet at the Dallas airport or not. Knowing that it was the same Jackson, she basically granted him all acess of her entire home. It wasn't entirley out of fear, but more out of confussion. Even though, she still had some fear of him in the back of her mind. Jackson had a temper, you didn't need someone to tell you that much.

Flipping over the blueberry pancakes in the small frying pan, Lisa thought back to the night before. Remembering how Jackson had looked, almost like a small child whenever he asked for permision. Quite frankly, Lisa did not like it at all. As much as it pained her to say it, she enjoyed having Jackson hold all the power and control. _Maybe I need therapy? _She thought to herself.

Jackson had not come down from the room yet. He had gotten up and went directly to the restroom, where he had gotten into a nice hot shower. He too, had been thinking about how weird it felt, to be asking Lisa for approval. But he got over it quickly. Grateful that she was still alive and wanting to be with him. Especially after everything he had put her through.

After slipping on a pair of casual jeans, and a grey tank top, he headed downstairs. He stepped quietly into the kitchen, watching Lisa cook. She was wearing a black, wavy skirt, a white blouse, that the sleeves went down to her elbows, and she was strutting around bare footed. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, but he didn't care. To him, it only made her more beautiful.

Turning around with a plate of pancakes on it, she almost had a heart attack seeing Jackson there at the doorway. She had not expected him to be there, and had not heard him come in. That part about him always made her a little angry at him. He could move around as if he were invisible to the world, and never be heard. But what can you expect from a very well trained assasin.

"Shit!"She shouted, nearly dropping the plate of food."Jack, don't scare me like that!"He just smilled at her, and chuckled a little at her annoyance. Then he walked over to her and took the plate from her. "Here. Let me help you with that."He offered, placing the fluffy, light brown pancakes on the table.

"You don't need to be so..._quiet_ all the time!"Lisa was not about to let Jackson switch the topic that easily.

"Habit."He merely said, kissing her lightly on the temple before pulling a chair out for Lisa.

"Thank you."She told him, a hint of iritation in her tone. Jackson had to bite back a laugh, and quickly took his seat next to her.

They ate silently for a few minutes, enjoying their plate of blueberry pancakes and bacon. Jackson was the first one to break the silence. "Lisa."He said, turning in his chair to face her with his whole body. He took her hand in hiss. And Lisa could feel his nervousness through his slightly shaking hand. Jackson sat there a little longer, not saying anything, just studying her face.

"Yes."She saw his gorgeous blue eyes quickly moving across her face, and it worried her.

"I need to tell you something."He managed to say after a long moment. Which to Lisa, seemed like an eternity. She rose both eyebrows up in confussion."What is it?"

"You have to promise me that you are never going to share this with anyone else but me."He demanded, his eyes peircing right through her. Lisa began to shift in her chair under his gaze, and wanted to somehow hide from it. But knew that it would be an impossible task.

"Jack? What-"She was cutt off by Jackson.

"Promise me, Leese."He wanted to get down to the chase, but needed her word. Even though he trusted her with his life, he had to make sure that she knew how serious this was to him.

"OK...I promise not to tell a soul."She assured him, thinking that whatever he had to say next might just send her into unconciousness. Jackson never talked this way before, and she was absolutley right about what she would do when he finally told her what he was going to say.

"Uh...well I am not really sure how to say this. And I probably shouldn't be telling you this anyways. But I feel that I have to."He continued. Lisa was now very still, but still listened to him."I..am not an assasin. But I am working for the government. Being an assasin, was just undercover work."He paused for a moment, then caught Lisa as she passed out. He held her in his arms for a little longer.

"Well, that went a little better then I expected."Jackson was relieved to have let her know, but he knew she would want to know more as soon as she woke. For now, he was glad that the subject had just a little more time to stay left alone.

* * *

Gently rubbing her eyes, she looked around her golden lit room, to find Jackson sitting at her feet. The way the sun hit his body, it made him look even more beautiful then he had ever before. To her, he looked like an angel, but that was almost instantly, pushed aside by reality. And the solid fact of what was happening in her life, brought back everything to her.

"Jackson! What the hell?!" She screamed at him, bolting up from the bed, him following with her. He took her by the shoulders in a weak attempt to calm her. "Lisa, baby. I was gonna tell you sooner or later."He tried to sound calm, but Lisa brushed his hands off of her.

"Jack! People working for the government don't chase you down from an airport to your own family's house then try to kill both them and their loved ones!"Lisa was infuriated, and her skin was boiling. She could remember every time she had been brutally attacked by Jackson, and she was having a hard time containing her rage.

"I know, I know. But I had to do it."He informed her, and before he could explain, she pounced on his case.

"You had to do it?!"She yelled, wanting more than ever, to hit him right then. Her face was burning, and her cheeks were red with anger.

"Yes. Leese. I had to do it."Jackson rasped, then he took Lisa by the arms and roughly sat her down on the nearest chair, which was Lisa's wooden desk chair. He kneeled down to her height, holding her hands down. Knowing she would throw her fists at him if he didn't.

"Let go of me! Jack!"She scolded. Dizziness threatened to take her back into a world of darkness."How could you be forced to do things like you did?!"

"The Company was beging to suspect that I might not be who I appeared to be. They had people following me all over, and I had to somehow lead them to believe I was a trained killer."He tried to explain as best he could. The whole situation was complicated.

"You _are_ a trained _killer_!"Lisa still refused to calm down, and she was struggling to get her wrists free from his grasp.

"Lisa!"He yelled, forcing her to stop fighting against him. She had almost forgot about Jackson's temper. Her anger had taken over and almost pushed away everything else in her head.

"I would have _never_ killed you."His voice was soft now, and almost regretful.

"What about the time you came at me in my fathers house? Or the time where you tried to kill me at your house? Huh? What about those things _Jack_?"She hissed, making sure to emphasize on his name he hated so much. But was not shouting as loud as she had been.

"Lisa, we both know that I can get...angry, at points. But I promise you, that I wouldn't have done anything more than made you pass out."Jackson knew that what he was saing was hard for anyone to except, and probably even harder for Lisa. And hearing the way she said his name, made it more harder for him to contain his urge to hurt her.

"Angry?! Jack! That was a hell of a lot more than anger! When I looked into your eyes...there was deffinatly more than anger!"She couldn't believe what he was telling her. But then the nagging thought at the back of her head tried to force her into believing._ Why would he be making up shit like this? _She thought to herself.

"You have to believe me Lisa. I would have never killed you."Again, he tried to calm her. He knew he had hurt her, and he regreted it. It never should have gotten as far as it had.

"OK."Lisa whispered, trying to take in everything."What are you? Exactly?"

"I'm an undercover agent, working for the government. And I was assigned to go to this terrorist's company, and work as one of them."He felt safe to release Lisa's hands, and he slowly sat down across from her on the bed.

"How long?!"Lisa shouted, then held back her anger, not wanting to find herself pinned under Jackson again, or some other way he would try to restrain her."How long...were you working for them?"

"Three years. The plan worked better then I had expected. After the first year, the whole damn building feared me and no one messed with me."He cooly said, sure that Lisa would not attack him for at least a few more minutes.

"Jack...who wouldn't be afraid of you?"She pushed the matter further, not able to hold back any of her remarks."The bravest man on earth, would cowar if he ever met you. Just looking into your eyes, sends people into a coma that takes every last bit of strength in you to come out of!"She barked.

"Lisa, don't talk to me that way!"He ordered, holding back the urge to leap off the bed and at Lisa. Maybe he got a little too absorbed in his job. Violence was now very easy for him to perform.

Glaring at him, she tried to read his face."How am I suppose to trust your word?"

"You're just going to have to believe me."For a second, Lisa saw him turn cold, just like the heartless assasin she thought was him. But then she saw another side. The side she had seen when he had saved her life just a month ago.

"Undercover?"She muttered, not sure what to say.

"Yes, that is what I said."Jackson was getting a little annoyed, but tried to keep his cool.

"I think you got a little too into your work...Jack!"Lisa frowned, remembering his cold, harsh words he had so easily manipulated her with on the Red Eye to Texas.

He was about to deny it, but realized that she was right. He didn't need to be as cruel as he had been. "Yes, I did get a little to involved in what I was doing. But everyday, I risked my life. I had to make it look like I was for real."

Relaxing a little more, Lisa took in a long, deep breath, releasing it from her lungs slowly."What do you expect me to say?"She asked, but it was more to herself. Lisa held her forehead with her hand, staring down at the carpet. Jackson cautiously got up from the bed and walked over to Lisa, taking her tired body in his arms.

"I don't expect you to say anything, Leese. I just needed to tell you who I really am."He whispered in to her ear, inhaling her beautiful scent. She smelled of lavander, which he knew was the same type of her favorite shampoo.

"Jackson...who you really are?"Lisa brought her head up from the comfort of his breathing chest, and stared up into his eyes. What she saw in them, was all truth."Oh, god."She chocked out, before sliding down to her knees, trying to hold onto Jackson as her legs lost all strength.

He went with her, slowly, helping her to the ground before taking her in his arms again. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. For so long, she had let tears escape her sad green eyes. Too tired to care, and too exhausted to try. She knew Jackson was telling her the truth, and thats what scared her. He was not lying to her, and was really what he was. She was angry with him, and at the same time, grateful for who he claimed to be. He wasn't the heartless assasin that she thought he had been for the last few months.

Angry with him because he had forced her to believe a lie for so long. He had hurt her in the process, numerous amount of times. Then now, he was wanting her to forgive him for lying to her.

And she wanted to forgive him. She loved him, and he loved her. Her whole life, she had hidden herself behind work and family. Jackson had taken her out of that shelter, and was now standing there right in front of her, waiting for her. Finally, after all this time, Lisa was ready to share her life with him.

Closing her eyes, she held on tighter to Jackson. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on top of the head, not pulling his lips away. Letting out a small sigh, glad to have been able to share the one secret, the one thing that needed to come out, to the one he loved, Lisa.

"I never want to hurt you again, Lisa."Jackson vowed, and he slid to lean his back against the wooden leg of the bed for support. Bringing Lisa along with him, resting her drooping head on his chest."I swear to you."

* * *

_Again, another short chapter. And sorry it took so long to get up. I have started school, and have lately only been able to get on the computer for a couple of hours. Anyways, thank you again for the reviews, and I will try my best to get chapter fourteen up this week. I hope to get more reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Sorry that most of it was in dialogue.) _


	14. No Escape

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jackson had been staying at Lisa's house for a little over a week now, and nothing too dramatic had happened since he had told her about him working for the goverment. He truly believed that she understood, but he also knew that she had not quite gotten used to the idea.

All though he could see that there was much more trust towards him from Lisa. For a long time now, gaining Lisa's complete trust was all that he wanted. Well, that and her love. Which he knew that he had obtained. It took a while to finally get it from her, but now that he had it, he intended on keeping it.

Working for the government, had always been a hard job to keep. He probablly never would have been dragged into the secret occupation, if it hadn't of been for the horrifying accident when Jackson was just a young child. The family that had been in the picture at his house, was set up for a hit. The organization that Jackson had been assigned to go undercover as an assasin, had been the company that had murdered the innocent family. Jackson had been close to the family, and so had his mother and father. When they were killed, Jackson knew that it wasn't an accident. He had found several things that didn't add up. Things that the investigators had not seen. Ever since the accident, Jackson was determined to find the murderers.

He made sure to fill in Lisa on all the details, and she seemed to have accepted it, but then he wasn't sure. At least she wasn't making him sleep on the couch. Not that he would have minded, but he prefered to be right there next to her, the heat of her body always calming him. After he had told her about his real job he did for a living, she had been very quiet. Gratefully, the past few days she had been back to her old self.

Lisa slept soundly next to him, wrapped up in the large white comforter. Her hair spread across the pilow. The sun shone in through the window, and Jackson could see every fearture in her face. Jackson didn't want to get out of the welcoming bed. All he wanted was to lay there with his Lisa for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, that couldn't happen, and Jackson had work to finish today. His future plans, depended on what happened today. Jackson planned on passing along his job to someone else. Who would be able to do it properly. The assasins he had been working for, were also beging to suspect him. It would be best if he pretended to retire from what everyone thought his job was as an assasin. Then he would take some time off from his real job, and spend it with Lisa.

Slipping out of the covers, not waking the sleeping Lisa, he went into the bathroom. Where he took a long, warm shower before heading downstairs to cook breakfast for the two of them. Jackson had on a new suit he had bought, and was ready for the worst. If there would be any problems trying to retire from his 'job'.

* * *

The smell of freshly brewed coffee surrounded Lisa, and her eyes fluttered open. Jackson wasn't next to her, but she could hear the faint sound of whistiling from downstairs. Descending the stairs, still in her night clothes, she entered the kitchen to find Jackson pouring two cups of coffee.

"Good morning."Jackson smilled warmly, handing her a mug of coffee, prepared just the way she liked it. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then pulled back to sip down the hot liquid. Unlike Lisa, who enjoyed her coffee with lots of creamer, Jackson liked his completely black. Nothing at all added in which would weaken the strong taste.

"You're dressed up nicely today."Lisa told him, but said it more as a question. It had been a few days since she had seen him in a suit. Although the smoothed out jacket over his tan dress shirt and black slacks made him look most professional and very attractive.

"I have a few things to take care of."He laughed, loving how she was taken back a little. Lisa set down her coffee and put her arms around his waist, burriyng her face in the warmth of his shirt. She wanted to savour his clean scent. She knew the truth behind his words. He would leave her to clear up the air with his undercover work. But she feared for his life. What if the assasins found out that Jackson wasn't what he claimed to be?

"Something the matter?"Jackson smoothed her hair with his hands, resting his head ontop of her head.

"Don't leave me, Jack."She begged, her head still supported by his chest. Lisa had lost him enough already, and knew she wouldn't be able to last long without him again.

"Leese, if we ever want to have a chance at a normal life...not having to hide away every minute of the day...then I have to do this."Jackson held back the worried voice. He knew very well that this could possibly be his last day alive. His last day to hold his true love. The last day to prove to Lisa, who he really is.

"And what exactly do you have to do?!"Lisa pulled away from him, anger mixed with concern. _Why must he do this to mme?!_

"Lisa..."He tried to calm her down, but she burst into tears.

"No! Jack!"She cried, tears she thought she had no more left to cry, stinging her eyes. For the last half a year, she had shed so much tears. All it had been was tears. Sorrow and depression.

"I have to do this Lisa."He held her gaze a moment longer, then turned back to the coffee pot on the counter. He poured the last of the coffee into his mug._ Why can't she just understand this fucked up situation? I'm doing all this for her..._

He never wanted to hurt Lisa again. And he knew he had probablly been the only person who had ever hurt her as much as he had. All he wanted was to find a way to ease the pain trapped in her, and to give her a life that she had always wanted. But how was he suppose to give that to her, when she refused to hear him?

She couldn't look at him anymore, and ran from the room. Retreating to the little safety of her small bathroom. Shrinking to the cold tilled floor under her.

* * *

Jackson walked down the hallways of the building he had gotten to know the last three years of his life. And a sick, realization hit him hard. He had overtime, slowly gotten used to the life style. He had come so close to loosing all sense of his real life. Almost forgot that his real job was not to be a cold hearted murderer. Lisa, had brought him back to reality that day of the flight to Miami. When he lay there on her fathers wood floor, bleeding from the wounds he had obtained. He had remebered what his job was. To help stop the terrorists that threatened to disturb the peace. And he had lost all sense of his real life when he had been assigned to observe Lisa Reisert. Over the eight weeks he had followed her, he had forgotten everything he knew. For that long period of time watching Lisa, he had been convinced that he was truly going to murder an innocent family. He truly believed that he was...a merciless killer.

When Lisa had stabbed him in the neck with a pen, he had lost all his control. All his control to hold back his emotions. He felt betrayed, and planned to get revenge for that. No logic was left. Just anger suffused through his entire body. And that anger forced Jackson to do whatever he could do to end Lisa's life. There was no 'male-driven logic-based facts', in his mind, it was only him and Lisa. Only when she had brought him down, had trapped him. Did he realize that what he had done, was not him. He should have noticed during the eight weeks of surveilance, that he was losing all self-control, and sholud have handed the job over to someone else. But instead, he ignored the logic in that, and let his emotions get in the way. Look where that got him today. It made him believe for a long time, that he was an assasin, and that all that mattered was killing off all targets that were thrown his way.

It took everything he had in his body to walk through those doors. He was still manager. Or so everyone in the building believed. He was still the best of the best, and no one would mess with him. That is until he reached his destination. The office he had been employed to this job. The only other person in the organization who had just as much power as he. Daryl Radcliffe. One of the managers of this company of two. The other manager. Jackson Rippner. How he had maneged that so quickly...scared Jackson to death. He could barley remember the time when he had actually been fully aware of what he was there for. All the other time, Jackson had filled his brain with the new life. Thinking he was an assasin. And to all his co-workers, he was the most feared assasin in the world.

"Rippner?"Daryl grunted, shocked by Jackson's nerve to show up in his office after what he had done. Especially after he had hired people to attampt to take out Jackson. Even though he knew that no one could possibly take out his partener in crime.

"Hello Daryl."Jackson smirked, but made sure to keep watch around the room for any surprise visitors.

"It is either bravery, or plain stupidity to walk back in here. Do you have a death wish?"Daryl snarled, standing from his chair.

"No. I came here to clean up the mess I left."Jackson knew it was going to take some convincing to get Daryl to agree, but he was ready for it. His motivation; Lisa.

Daryl chuckled softly at Jackson. Angered by having to him again."That's one fucking large mess to clean up."

"I know. And knowing that...I would think that you would give me a chance."He pressed on, casually but cautiously standing in front of the door.

"How do you expect to fix this?"Daryl asked, curiosity stronger then his anger.

Jackson paused for a second, dreading what he must do in order to keep alive."I will finish the job."He chose his words carefully.

Daryl didn't say anything, but an annoyed smile was painted across his face. It sent shivers even down Jackson's spine. The room almost seemed to feel colder then it had before. But Jackson kept his calm composure. The blinds covered the one window in the room. Leaving only the dim lamp light to illuminate the room.

"Jack...you would finish the job even without your compliance."Daryl laughed, sitting back down in his chair. Laening back in the soft black leather.

Not sure exactly what to say, Jackson opened his mout but shut it quickly in confusion. Daryl saw the sudden shock in his blue eyes. And he let out another cruel laugh and stood from his chair. Jackson watched intentivley, never blinking. Daryl walked over to Jackson's side. The short brown hair framing his face.

"I didn't think that I would get you back so easily. Here I thought I would have to steal that pretty little girl of yours."Daryl sneered, his snide remark tearing deep into Jackson.

Jackson held his ground, and swallowed back the urge to talk back. There was no point. Plus, Daryl was the one man who matched his own strenght and ability. There would be hell to pay if he even tried to fight back.

"Did I hit a sore spot?"Daryl scoffed, his question just above a whisper. Jackson tightened his hands into fists, trying to ignore the nagging need to throw a punch at his employer.

He cleared his throat to speak,"I don't believe that I understand what you are saying."Jackson tried to switch back to the comment Daryl had made earlier.

"I know you don't."Daryl sat back down at his desk, then motioned for Jackson to sit down. Which he reluctantly obeyed and took a seat across from Daryl.

"I mean...why should you know? For about three years now...I have manipulated your mind to where...all you know...is this job."Daryl smirked, then poured a glass of water for Jackson then himself.

"Wh-what?"Jackson chocked back the confusion, but it clearly sowed through his normally clear blue eyes.

"I know that you are an undercover agent, Jack."He continued after taking a sip of his cool water. Jackson hadn't touched his, just stared at his employer.

"You knew?"Jackson abrubtly spat out. Not wrapping his mind around the whole situation.

"Yes, Rippner...that is what I said."He iratedly replied.

"You manipulated me?"He looked away and stared at the closed window. He wished that he could figure out exactly what was going on.

"To do anything I ordered. The Keefe's assignment should have been completed, but then somehow...my best weapon...lost control over a simple woman. And i'm guessing later on when you had gone to find her...that she said something to you. The 'safe word' to be more exact. A word, or sentence that would bring back everything you knew in your old life. Your real life."Daryl informed him, and Jackson could see the aggravation in his expression.

"Leave that to Lisa. Always spoilling plans...isn't she?"Jackson mocked, then biting down hard on his bottom lip.

"Indeed...very clever girl."Daryl glared at Jackson. He leaned down to the intercom on his desk and held down a call button."Bring her up."Daryl spoke, then watched as Jackson stood and turned to the door.

He watched the door, wondering who Daryl was having brought up. Part of him didn't want to know. Then he noticed from the corner of his eye, Daryl sniker then stand to join him.

"Calm down, Jack."He assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder."Nothing to worry about."

"May I ask who you are bringing up?"Jackson took a step away, brushing Daryl's hand off of his shoulder.

"You'll see."Daryl smilled, then the door opened. Revealing two figures. Both...Jackson recognized.

"Jackson!"Lisa screamed, twisting violently in Adam's arms.

"Don't touch her!"Jackson hissed, and lunged forward. Daryl snatched him by the arm, stopping him from going any further.

"He won't as long as you follow orders."Daryl sneered."Kind of weird...to hear that isn't it Jack. Most the time you would think that would be something you would say."

"What the hell do you want?!"Jackson pulled away from Daryl, and kept his gaze locked on Lisa. Her face was covered in wounds. New bruises outlined her body. Covering her legs and arms, and then Jackson saw some on her neck. Ones that hadn't been there before.

"Sit down, Jackson."Daryl snapped. Adam moved over to a chair where he roughly sat Lisa down in it. a hand tightly on her shoulder.

"Should have killed you when I had the chance, huh? Adam?"Jackson cocked his head at the traitor.

"Well...I know I would've killed you. I'm surprised you didn't. After all...I had told you the true me."Adam angrily talked back to Jackson.

_"Give me one reason why not to kill you, Hawk."Jackson growled at the man in front of him, holding the gun aimed at his chest. Rupert stood by him, also holding his gun on Adam._

_"Cause...i'm one of you. And I think Daryl might be a little disapointed in you, Jack."Adam snapped back, his hands held in the air. _

_"One of us?"Rupert asked, just as surprised as Jackson was._

_"That is what I said. I work for Mr. Radcliffe just as you two do."Adam proceded on, smirking at both men aiming guns at him._

_Jackson opened his mouth to speak, but heard a noise from the other side of the door. It sounded like something falling off a table, and he backed up to the wall next to the door, peering through the cracked door. He saw Lisa, slowly backing away from the doorway. As soon as her eyes met his, she turned and darted after her._

"Thanks to Lisa...I got away."Adam snapped Jackson back to what was happening.

"Shut up, Hawk."He barked, pulling his gun from his belt and training it on Adam's chest. Out of reflex, Daryl pulled out his own and aimed it at Jackson.

"Put it away, Jack."He warned.

Hesitantly, Jackson slowly lowered his weapon. Glancing over at a scared Lisa. She was watching him, never looking away. Tears rolled down her face. Guilt filled Jackson. The last he saw her, he had left her upset, and angry with him.

Then, Rupert walked in, having heard all the noise. Jackson didn't look at him. Just locked his gaze with Lisa's. His jaw was clenched, and there was regret flickering through his blue eyes.

"What's going on?"Rupert asked, moving over to Jackson's side.

"Jack...there is no need to get all worked up."Daryl taunted, moving to Jackson's other side. He saw, Jackson saw both men move closer to him. But he didn't care. All he cared about was Lisa. And he knew if he did anything to piss off Daryl, she would pay for it.

Before Jackson could do anything to restrain, Daryl motioned to Rupert, and they jumped at Jackson. Both grabbing one arm. And both surprised that Jackson didn't put up a fight. He just let them tie his hands behind his back. Just let them leada him to another room. Where they tied him up to a pole that was in the middle of the room. Jackson had visited the room many times...but never as a prisoner.

It was cold, and there was no light. No windows. Just the people in it, and the steel door trapping him in the small room.

"I'm sorry, but we had no choice, Jack."Rupert tried to say. But Jackson just stared at the tiles on the floor. Thinking about every moment with Lisa.

"Don't bring her into this...just let her go home to her life."Jackson avoided looking at anyone in the room. Daryl was leaning up against the door, watching as Rupert circled around Jackson. Adam and Lisa were in the oposite corner.

"You brought her into this. Not us. You could have just let her go after the flight.-"Daryl was cutt off by Jackson.

"If I hadn't have gone after her! You would have killed her! You sick bastard!"Jackson rasped, but Rupert threw a fist at Jackson's jaw, forcing his head in the other direction. Jackson let his head linger in the same spot it had stopped at. He heard Lisa scream from behind him.

Daryl got up off the wall and strolled over to Jackson's side."We'll let her go...but only if you sear to me that you will come back to work for me at the organization. You're too good of an agent to just dispose of."He added the last part with a smirk spread across his face.

"Please! I want to talk to him!"Lisa interupted, trying to run over and craddle Jackson in her arms. She had done this to him. She was the reason he would forever work for a company that didn't care what happened to him.

"Leese...stop...it's okay."Jackson whispered to her, but she ignored it, and glared up at Daryl.

Daryl looked at Lisa and Jackson, his eyes darting between them. And he finally sighed, thinking there would be no harm in letting them say there goodbyes."You have two minutes."

Adam and Rupert followed Daryl out of the room, locking the door behind them. Jackson could barely breathe as Lisa squeezed him hard. Never loseining her grip around him. He wanted to be able to hold her, to be able to comfort her. But the fact that he had his hands tied to a pole behind him, made it impossible.

"Sssh, Leese...it's OK."He huskily spoke, holding back tears that threatened to surface. Jackson knew this would be the last time he would see his true love. His Lisa.

"Jackson...i'm not leaving you."She cried into his neck.

"I love you, Lisa."Jackson smilled at her. Lisa pulled her head back to look him in the eyes she had fallen in love with that night in the airport. Then she kissed him. Passionately, and he deepend the kiss. Leaning into her as far as he could. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, pushing him closer to her. Never wanting the moment to end. She wanted it to be forever. When she was with him, everything dissapeared. Every fear in the world buried away, and every tear that escaped her eyes, dried up. Her heart beat rappidly against her chest. Threating to pound right out of her small, fragile chest.

"I love you too."Lisa broke the kiss for only enough time to say those four words, before she went back to his full lips.

His heart was breaking into a million pieces. His entire body aching, and wanting so much to go back and change everything. Find a way to stop this pain. To end all the pain he had brought to Lisa. And a small, single tear, rolled down Jackson Rippners cheek. A tear gone unnoticed, but had fallen from a face full of pain and agony. _I promise, Lisa...we'll talk again... _

* * *

_Sorry again for the long wait...I have started school and have afterschool things to attend to. So it might be a little bit before I get chapter fifteen up. But I will try to make some time to get it up. Hope that this chapter was okay and that you are likeing my story so far. I know...not the greatest, but i'm writing it for the fun of it. Anyways, please review. I need to know your guy's opinion on this chapter._


	15. Letting Go

**Author's Note: I apologize to everyone! It is insane how long it has taken me to update this story! I know how it feels to get into a story and end up having to wait FOREVER for the next chapter!**

**I had an extremely hard time deciding on what to do with this story. At first I had an idea and ran with it but changed my mind half way through. I had lost my inspiration to continue writing for a while there. Then one day several events happened and I ended up back on the computer typing up a new chapter.**

**Re-reading my story was a little helpful. But I realized it needs some work so when I finish up this story I plan on going back and revising some of the content along with fixing up all those typos. Anyways I want to thank those who reviewed(which helped me continue writing this), thanks guys! And thank you to those who have stuck with this story all this time. Sorry again for the terrible slacking.  
**

**Alright, well here is chapter fifteen to "We'll Talk Again." Letting Go. A very short chapter but I wanted to end it where I did. Oh! And the writing might be a bit different considering I have had some practice from the time I wrote chapter 14 to the time I wrote chapter 15. I'm sure it's not much though.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**We'll Talk Again**

**15. Letting Go  
**

Jackson took a deep, calming breath the moment Lisa drew away from him. Her appearance made him realize how selfish of him it was to take her to himself. There were blackish-blue bags under her tired eyes, old and new scars painted on her face. She was beginning to take on a look similar to that of his own and many of his other co-workers. Lisa had been thrown through Hell the past few months because of what he had managed to do.

Lisa smiled weakly at him. "We'll get out of this, right? You can get us out of this." She was hopeful at the same time as hysterical. "Because when we are out of this I want to run as far from this place as possible. I was thinking maybe Zurich...or maybe even England."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Zurich?"

"Why not?"

"It's cold there." His answer was so normal, even human that it took Lisa by surprise. It made her laugh a little.

"You're afraid of the cold?"

With a faint chuckle, Jackson let his head fall. He knew what he had to do to save her. "I need you to go to Switzerland with your father, Leese." Lisa grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"And you are going to come with us." She talked sternly.

Jackson shook his head numbly. "Not this time." The agony lacing her green eyes stabbed at his heart over and over again. "You are going to learn the language, I will have set you up with a new alias as well as your father. A new, beautiful home and a car. You're going to forget about all of this...forget about me and find someone else who can take care of you."

"No. You're the only person I want to be with. You can keep us safe-"

"Leese, no. Not. This. Time." It was already hard enough to let her go, she was adding on more hurt. "The only thing I have ever given you is a brand new bruise."

"You saved my life!" She let go of his face and took a couple wary steps away from him.

The room was cold, the walls made of cement. Stains on the wall reminded Jackson of past victims of his he interrogated. Most standing exactly where he stood now. Lisa could have been one of them...easily.

"After today Miss Reisert..." Jackson spoke to her the way he might to a client. "...you wont be hearing from me again. There will be nothing in your life that will connect you to any of this."

"I'll come looking for you." Her mouth trembled as the threat met Jackson's ears.

He shook is head sadly. "You wont find me. And I can guarantee that I can keep you in Zurich with little effort."

"But I love you! I've told you that! I'm not just going to leave you like this-"

"You will leave me." Jackson cocked his head to the side confidently. "I can make sure of it."

Lisa furiously stormed over to him, throwing the back of her hand against his cheek. "Stop it! Don't talk like that!"

His laugh made her more angry, made her hurt more. "It all comes back to the same male-driven, fact-based logic. Your little dilemmas could get yourself killed along with your dad. This is for your own good." There was no hint of any emotion in his voice.

Her eyes searched for any emotion in his face, coming up short. "Everything you told me was just a lie." Jackson gnawed his bottom lip as she came up with her own assumptions. This was what he needed her to do in order to get her to go with his plan safely.

Her eyes filled with rage and betrayal. "You came in and screwed up my entire life – tormenting me with all your pathetic lies, telling me you love me and being there to save me when I never would have been in danger if you had never come into my life in the first place – and now you just expect to be able to throw me out like some useless piece of trash. Like none of this matters and that I will just simply get over it."

"You expected this to last?" Jackson straightened up. "Did you really expect me to stick around? To always be there for poor little, defenseless Lisa?"

Her mouth fell open. He could see her heart breaking. It made his own crumble. "I was better off without you anyways."

"Right. Better off without, huh? It's almost like living with a hole in the head isn't it..." Jackson continued to drive the knife further into her chest.

"A hole in the head?" Lisa attempted to hide her pain. "I thought you cared. Even just a little."

He smiled cruelly. "You should now me better than that. I don't care about anyone, Leese."

The door to the cold room opened, Daryl entering the room followed by Rupert. Lisa moved away from the men, moving off to the side of Jackson. There was a good few feet between her and Jackson.

Daryl studied Lisa for a moment, amused by the way she held her arms around her like they were some kind of shield. "Did you two kiss and make up already?" He teased. "Have to hand it to you." Daryl put his arm around Jackson's neck. "You're good."

"Why the fuck am I still tied up, Daryl?" Jackson leaned his head back and shut his eyes in defeat. He listened to the echo of laughter that vibrated through both Daryl's and Rupert's chest's.

"Does this mean I have my best boy back at my side?" Daryl patted him on the back.

Jackson met his employer's face with a bored expression. "Never gonna get you off my back, am I?"

"Not a chance, Jack."

Rupert cleared his throat. "Sorry to break up the happy reunion, but what about the bitch?"

Jackson looked over to Lisa. She was blankly staring at the concrete floor. He caught himself as his hands were suddenly untied. Daryl held out his knife to him. The sight of the knife made Jackson's head spin.

"I'm not going to kill her, Daryl." Jackson forced to keep his cool composure. His sentence forced Lisa to look up, spotting the knife in Daryl's hand. Her eyes widened with fear as she fought to catch Jackson's stare. He purposely avoided it. It wasn't a time he could afford to have her see through his lies. They were the only things keeping her immobilized at the moment.

Daryl looked surprised. "Why not?"

"I plan on shipping her off to another country. She wont bother us again. She could even be of use in case we need her for another attempt on Keefe's life."

"How is that?"

"He always stayed at her hotel, personally asking for her to care to him and his family. She could have useful information. Plus, she will be living under a new name. I don't see her being a problem to the company." Jackson took the knife from Daryl anyways. "She'll be on a plane tomorrow morning."

"You have until tomorrow morning to get this mess cleaned up or I will change my mind about keeping you alive. Don't disappoint me, Rippner." Daryl signaled to Rupert to leave the room. Both men exited, leaving Jackson and Lisa alone once more.

She held her ground as he drew nearer to her. "I thought you said that you never lied."

He grabbed her by the throat, putting the knife to her cheek. "I had to lie to you about loving you, Leese. How else could I get you to do what I wanted?"

"If you don't love me...why am I still alive? Why are you so determined to keep me alive?" Lisa fought not to smile, rendering Jackson speechless. She laughed mockingly at him.

One side of Jackson's mouth lifted, his eyes gleaming with treachery. "Turn around."

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Jackson glared at her, making a little circle with his finger in the air.

"Turn around." His voice sounded harsher than usual. Her eyes flooded with sorrow as she leaned in to kiss him. He quickly put a finger on her lips, stopping her in her tracks. "Don't make me ask again." Jackson whispered roughly, fighting with himself. He was afraid to look at her.

She slowly stepped back and began to turn. From behind, he watched her fold her arms around her small body. "Why do you do this to yourself?" Her tiny voice engulfed him violently.

Red blocked his vision as he thought about all that he had sacrificed for her. Angrily chucking the knife across the room Jackson started for the door. Lisa turned around and quickly sprinted over to his side, careful not to touch him.

"You're just going to run away?" She screamed at him.

"Lisa. Don't push me."

"You wont hurt me!"

"Don't be so sure about that." He warned her as he ran his hand in front of the key pad. The door opened up for him.

"I wont loose you again, Jackson!"

"I'll be back with your passport and clothes in an hour. Don't hurt yourself." His lips curled up in torment. He swiftly exited the room, the heavy door forcing him apart from Lisa. Jackson tried to get out of the hall as quickly as possible. He couldn't take the screaming any longer.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! I am in great need of both your criticism and encouragment! Hopefully this chapter was not a complete disaster.**


End file.
